Father to Son to Mother
by FallenAngel9493
Summary: SPOILERS! A Kranna fic, and Kratos's relationship with Lloyd. My first fic. Disclaimer: I dont own Tales of Symphonia, if I did it you could keep Zelos and Kratos, and Anna would be a playable character. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is my first fic; I love the idea of Kratos and Anna, and Lloyd being their son. Pre-Symphonia, with a bit of father son scenes from the game. Enjoy!  
_

**Kratos's POV**

The first second I laid eyes on her… I was hooked.

I knew that she was a human… that she had been chosen to create Lord Mithos's exosphere, but I didn't care.

Lord Mithos had assigned me to oversee the exsphere experiment to make sure nothing would go wrong; "Kratos, you need to have some fresh air once in a while" Mithos had told me.

I had expected the exsphere subject to be some strong powerful man who would take the abuse quietly. I was wrong.

It was a kind, beautiful women, named… Anna.

Anna had dark brown eyes you could drown in, and wild curly brown hair. Like her hair she was wild, and her spirit could never be broken.

At first I tried to convince Kvar to release her, to use someone else in the experiment.

He just said, "This is my ranch Kratos! I have no idea why you want us to release that disgusting inferior female, but stay out of my way! I don't care much even if you are Mithos's favourite, just stay _out _of my way."

Then I decided to pay her a visit and see how the experiment was going.

When I walked by her cell, she smiled and said;

"My name is Anna. I-"

"I have no desire to talk to you" I replied, my stomach burning.

"I just wanted to ask you something" she snapped

I froze. We were silent for a few minutes.

"I… I don't want this food. The child in the cell next to me is very sick… can you give him my food." She whispered.

I reached out and took the crumbling rotten bread from her hand.

When our hands touched I felt happier and light-headed then I ever had in my whole life.

I heard the guards coming so I quickly let go of her hand.

And I left.

**Anna's POV**

When we held hands for that one moment I didn't want to let go. I knew it in my heart that the second I saw him that, I loved him.

I didn't care that he was a Desian. He had dark auburn hair the fell sexily into his deep green mysterious eyes. He was kind too. I didn't care.

I wanted to escape this horrible dungeon with him. If I stayed here I would probably be killed, I knew it. The gem on my hand caused me pain everyday, but that pain was only heightened by the fact that I would never be with him.

I wanted him more than freedom. I _loved_ him.

_Author's Note: Yeah there was lots of mush in that chapter but what did you expect? This is a romance! More to come soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Guardian Angel

_Author's Note: God Kvar is such a bastard I love writing about him_

**Kvar's POV**

This was not good. The exsphere was not evolving fast enough. It was only at Stage 1 when it should have been at Stage 3. After having my most intelligent researchers do some tests on the human body I found the reason why the exsphere was not evolving was because the human was somehow able to resist the power of the exsphere.

I didn't care about the filthy woman, if I could present the exsphere to Lord Yggdrasill, _I _would become the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals, instead of that filthy whore Pronyma _(A/N Bad Kvar!). _

So I decided to call a meeting and I informed my underlings about the problem of the exsphere.

"My scientists have figured out a way to speed up the evolving process" I explained.

"When the exsphere subject experiences pain or grief, this causes the exsphere to absorb their pain, turning it into energy. My plan is that if we cause the human pain, this will speed up the process."

"Pain? What do you mean by pain?" Kratos muttered his face pale.

"Typical of an inferior being" I sneered "If we torture the woman it will make the exsphere evolve faster. Then when this experiment is complete you can go back up to your little comet again. I hope you don't have a problem with this Kratos."

Kratos sat up and scowled.

"I have no problem with it whatsoever."

_**Kratos's Flashback**_

"_Kratos can I talk to you?" Martel asked._

"_You may"_

"_Have you ever fallen in love?"_

"_No."_

"_You're joking right?"_

"_No."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You mean when you saw someone you've never felt your heart soar like an eagle?" Martel fantasized._

"_No."_

"_You've never felt your whole body get all sweaty and gross, just from thinking about them?"_

"_No."_

"_Well I…ummm… Kratos?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I…think I like Yuan"_

"_You do?"_

"_Finally, an actual reply with more then one word!" Martel laughed._

"_Go on." Kratos smirked._

"_Well…I feel that way whenever he's around._

"_You do?"_

"_Uh-huh" Martel blushed._

"_Well I may not know a lot about love, but I think you should tell him."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Looks we're gonna get back to one-word sentences now eh?"_

"_Maybe. Maybe not." Kratos smirked. "Martel, Yuan told me he feels the same way about you."_

"_REALLY!" Martel exclaimed._

"_Would I lie to you?"_

"_Why would he tell you?"_

"_It seems that I'm a good listener." Kratos smirked._

"_Thank you Kratos" Martel smiled as she gave him a hug. "I'm going to tell him tonight."_

_She started to walk away. Then she stopped, looked back and said "You know Kratos, you may have never been in love, but when you do, that girl will be pretty lucky to have a guy like you."_

_She left._

"_I'm not too sure about that." Kratos muttered._

**Kratos's POV**

I couldn't let this happened to her. I couldn't let her go through this pain just because I was too selfish and afraid to save her.

I had been watching for 4000 years as Mithos had hurt and killed many people just to revive Martel. I had done nothing to stop him.

But now I was going to. Martel would not want this. The Old Mithos would not want this. _I_ did not want this.

I had enough of being a pawn in Cruxis's schemes.

I was going to fight back. I was going to fight for who I loved. Anna.

**Anna's POV**

I sat in my cell cold and alone. The people in the cell next to me had died. The gems had caused it.

I had to escape, if I didn't I would die too. I couldn't die… There was so much I had to do…

I heard footsteps from outside. Suddenly there was a scream.

My heart started to pound so hard, I thought I was going to throw up.

Another scream.

My cell door opened and I stood up. I wasn't about to die without a fight.

It was Kratos. His sword was covered in blood. He held out his hand.

"Anna… I'm here to free you. Please come with me."

I was half awake now. Kratos had come to save me. I was going to get out of here!

I held his hand and smiled.

"I trust you with my life, Kratos."

Then I kissed him. We stood there for a few moments, embracing each other.

Suddenly a fireball knocked Kratos down. I screamed.

"Thunder Blade!" Kratos roared and a massive lightning bolt appeared and struck the Desian mage down.

"Kratos are you all right?" I asked bending down to help him.

A white light appeared from Kratos's hands and his burnt skin quickly mended back together.

"We have to go!" he roared "Now!"

He grabbed my hand and we ran.

We passed some Desians who tried to stop us. Kratos easily took them down with his spells though. We finally reached the main hallway, where there was a large computer.

_I remembered being here when I was first taken to the ranch. _I thought. _We're almost at the exit!_

Suddenly the door opened all four of them, and Desians started to flood out of them like water from a broken damn.

Kratos cursed under his breath and I tried not to scream. We were surrounded!

Kvar stepped out and roared "Kratos you traitor, prepare to die!"

"I'd like to see you try!" I roared.

Kvar laughed. "It seems you've found yourself a nice loyal one. Not bad for the eyes either. Too bad that you're going to have to die now."

Kratos chuckled. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

Suddenly blue wings appeared from his back. He took off into the air. I clung to him like a scared child. He was an angel! My guardian angel.

I heard Kvar let out an inhumane roar!

"SHE HAS THE EXSPHERE! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!"

We smashed through the glass dome. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and I felt a piece of glass slash my leg.

I looked back up at him. Then I fainted.

_Author's Note: Mt chapters are pretty short aren't they! My next chapter starts to get very interesting_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Truth

_Author's Note: I'm so happy ! I already got three reviews! hugs random stranger_

_Thank you to lloyd-forever and Kratos Wilder for reviewing! _

**Warning:** It gets a bit hot in this chapter, for kids under 9.

**Kratos's POV**

There was nothing left of the fire but embers. I sat alone with Anna on the outskirts of Luin.

"Kratos?" she whispered. I pushed a dark brown curl out of her eyes. She was so beautiful…

"Yes." I whispered.

"What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Desians will be after us now because of me… you'll be in constant danger if I stay with you."

"Anna…"

"What?"

"You deserve to know the truth."

"The truth?" Anna flinched away from me. "What are you talking about?"

"Anna, before you commit yourself to me… I need to tell you about my past. About Cruxis and the Desians. About Exspheres."

"What do you mean?" she whispered as she stood up.

"Anna…"

"I want to know this so called truth."

"Sit down." Kratos sighed. "This may be a bit difficult to understand…."

**Anna's POV**

It was hard to believe at first. Not about Cruxis and the Desians, but Exspheres. About Kratos being 4000 years old! It was so hard to believe, he looked so god damn good to 4000 years old!

Exspheres were made of human lives. My exsphere would be _my _life if it evolved.

"We need to find someone to make you a Key Crest." Kratos told me the next morning as I made breakfast.

"A Key Crest?"

"A Key Crest is amount for an exsphere. If the exsphere isn't touching your skin, it won't hurt you anymore."

"Can't we just take it off?"

"You'd be better off with the exsphere on."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to mince words. It'd cause the mana in your body to go out of control, and turn you into a monster."

"Swell." I grinned even though I felt like throwing up.

"Key Crests are Dwarven technology. So we need to find a Dwarf."

"I see." I grinned. "So let's get going!"

**Kratos's POV**

It's harder then it seems to find a dwarf. Most are with Cruxis or live underground. So, we went from town to town for a bit, asking about dwarves and Key Crests.

I was scared. I was able to delay the evolution process by a bit with my healing arts, but it wouldn't last for long.

When we were in Palmocosta I saw what I was looking for. I knew it would be perfect for her.

That night as we kissed under the moonlight, I held out a small box. She opened it and screamed with delight.

"I do Kratos!" she smiled, tears of happiness trickling down her cheeks, "I do."

It was a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring. She slipped it onto her finger and smiled.

I kissed her again, and that night…

**Anna's POV**

I was pregnant.

I was so happy. I couldn't tell if I was happier then Kratos. I loved kids; I had always wanted to be a mother.

We were heading back north towards the city of Luin, and I asked Kratos,

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Hmmm…Does it matter?"

"Well duh!"

"It doesn't matter much to me. I think I'll teach them how to use a sword, boy or girl."

"Well I'd think I need a girl to help me tidy up after you." I laughed.

"Hmph."

I heard the trees rustle. Kratos froze.

"I wonder what that was." I pondered.

"Stay back Anna." Kratos muttered, drawing his sword.

To my shock, a dog jumped out from the bushes. He was about four feet tall, on his four legs. He was green and white, with huge ears like bowls.

"Awwww, what a cute doggie!" I squealed, kneeling on the ground to pet him.

"Is that," Kratos squinted "A protozan?"

"Kratos, don't be stupid," I laughed as it sniffed me "it's a dog!"

"Hmmm… all right I guess we can say it's a dog."

"You want to take it with us?"

"Why not? It could scare any monster away, and we could use the protection."

"This widdle cutie scare a monster away?" I smiled "No way!"

**A half a year later…**

**Kratos's POV**

We were now near the town of Hima. We were now moving quite faster, sometimes when Anna had pains in her stomach, we would ride Noishe, which is what we decided to name it, since it means "dog" in Elvish.

We were just entering the town, when all of a sudden, Anna collapsed.

"Anna!" I exclaimed kneeling on the ground. I cast First Aid on her.

She was gasping for air and her face was totally white!

"Kratos" she whispered. "I'm going into labor!"

_Author's Note: Dun dun dun! Big cliffhanger eh? I decided to make Noishe mean dog, since there had to be a reason that they would name him Noishe of all things._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lloyd

_Author's Note: I really love reviews, the review button won't hurt you! Just- read- the-chapter-and-press-the-send-review-button. OK? _

_No warnings for this chapter unless you are allergic to parental mush._

**Anna's POV**

It hurt. A midwife and Kratos both stood over me, Kratos was holding my hand, telling me I was gonna be okay.

I was so tired…

Almost ten hours of this hell…

Why couldn't we just have the kid we had been waiting nine months for?

**Kratos's POV**

The midwife told me to leave.

I stood outside her house. I was excited yet scared. Being a father was going to be a new responsibility, I knew somehow that I would be good at it, that I would love my child. But I didn't know how to be a father.

I don't remember my father. He left when I was a small child. My mother died of an illness a few months later.

I think she died of a broken heart.

I didn't even remember my family, but it didn't bother me that much. _This_ would be my family now. _I_ would protect them, and stay by their side.

A few hours later, the midwife's assistant told me that I could come inside again.

I held my breath as I walked into the room.

Anna was lying on the bed. Smiling. She was pale, and…

She was holding our child.

"Congratulations!" the midwife beamed "It's a boy."

I knelt over Anna.

"You okay?"

Anna smiled.

"I've never felt better Kratos."

She held out our son. He was so small.

As I held him, he looked at me with his big brown eyes. He let out a happy gurgle.

As I held him, I felt my heart sore. I was a father.

**Anna's POV**

"Lloyd?" Kratos asked.

"Yes." I declared "I like the name. I think that it suits him."

"I do too." Kratos nodded.

"So it's Lloyd then?" I smiled.

"Lloyd Aurion." Kratos whispered.

**2 years later…**

We decided to live in Hima for a few years until Lloyd was old enough to manage being on the road.

"It will be much harder to travel with a small child" Kratos told me.

So we bought an old house. Hima is miles away from any Desian ranch, and it is a small town only used to gaze upon the Tower of Salvation. Cruxis would never suspect us of hiding there.

Kratos was still asking about a dwarf to make a Key Crest.

Sometimes he would leave the village for a month or so. I trusted him. I knew he would come back.

We raised Lloyd together.

He could now say Dada, Mama, Food, Water, and Noishe. He had quite a knack for fixing things.

Kratos would say that Lloyd looked nothing like him, and looked more like me.

He had dark brown hair and eyes just like me, which made me feel happy.

One day I decided to ask him.

"Kratos?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to try and have another child?"

He looked at me.

"Not yet Anna. I hope you understand."

I was shocked.

"Why?"

"Because then we'll have to live in Hima for another year or so."

"And what would be so bad about that?" I scowled.

"Anna!" Kratos fumed. "Don't you understand? Soon your exsphere is going to **kill** you!"

I froze.

Kratos paled. "Anna… I am so sorry…"

"You're right" I whispered. "We need to find a dwarf soon."

"I've found out that a dwarf named Dirk lives near a village called Iselia."

"Iselia? Never heard of it."

"It's a little hamlet, on the northern tip of the southwest continent. I think we should leave tomorrow."

**Kratos's POV**

It was much harder to travel with Lloyd. He was only not crying when he was eating, drinking or sleeping which thankfully he was doing most of the time.

It took us six months to reach Triet. It normally would have taken four.

We decided to rest in the inn that night. My whole body was drenched in sweat.

"An inn! Thank the goddess!" Anna mumbled as she collapsed onto a bed.

"MAMA!" Lloyd moaned "FOOD!"

"My work never ends" Anna laughed. She got up and picked Lloyd up.

"I'm going to take a look around the city." I told her.

"All right." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

As I was about to exit the inn, I heard a familiar voice…

"Has anybody by the name of Kratos been around this area?" the blue haired half-elf asked the receptionist.

**Yuan's POV**

"Sorry bub, we don't give away information like that away. Customer policy." The fat receptionist scowled.

I sighed. "I'm beat. I'll take a room."

"That'll be 100 Gald."

"To sleep in a shack like this is 100 Gald? What has the world come to?" I muttered as he handed the receptionist his money.

As I started to head up the stairs I felt something cold touch the back of my neck. A sword.

"I'm slightly disappointed you let your guard down like that Yuan"

"Kratos." I smirked. "Just who I was looking for."

"Sorry old friend, I'm going to have to kill you now."

"Kratos, I'm not here to turn you over to Mithos."

"Then why the hell have you been following us." Kratos scowled.

"Us?" I wondered. "Kvar was right then."

The sword pressed deeper into my neck.

"I'm here to find out what the hell you're up to Kratos." I scowled. "I'm on your side."

The sword pressed even harder into my neck.

"I want to meet her Kratos."

The sword was gone.

I turned and looked at my auburn haired friend.

"_Well maybe not friend"_ I thought as I ran my hand over the back of my neck _"An old acquaintance." _

"If I find out that this is a trap Yuan" he scowled "You will wish you had let me kill you now."

"Always Mr. Sunshine aren't you?" I smirked "You can trust me."

Kratos led me upstairs and knocked on the door.

"It's me Anna."

The door opened.

"That was quick. Who's he?"

She was quite beautiful, with long brown hair and deep brown eyes.

She reminded me of Martel…

"_Don't be such a retard Yuan!"_ I thought, _"She looks nothing, sounds nothing, IS nothing like her!"_

Then again every woman I see reminds me of Martel. Every time I saw a woman smile or laugh, it reminded me of Martel.

"I'm Yuan, ummm I'm an old friend of Kra-"

"You're Yuan? Martel's husband right?" she interrupted "Kratos told me about you! Come in!"

I looked at him. "How _much_ did you tell her?" I glared.

"The truth." Kratos smirked.

"WAAAAAAH! I WANT DADDY!"

"There, there Lloyd, daddy's here now" Anna smiled.

I looked at Kratos. "I didn't know you like her _that_ much" I muttered so only he could hear me.

He looked almost nothing like Kratos, except he almost had the exact same nose, mouth and eyes as him.

"Lloyd, this is Yuan." Anna laughed as Kratos picked the small child up. "Can you say Yu-an?"

"Yuan!" Lloyd grabbed my finger and twisted it.

I couldn't help but smile. "Hey Lloyd."

"It was nice meeting you Anna, but I really need to go now." I said as I stood up.

Kratos nodded, "We're heading to Iselia. We may see you again. Travel safely."

"No wait!" Anna called you could stay for diner if you want there's enough for you."

I left anyways.

I was jealous of Kratos. He now had everything I had but had lost.

Anna was a kind woman. He now had a son. He could now live a free life, start a family, while I would have to remain with Cruxis.

A few days later I reported to Kvar who was put in charge to hunt down the exsphere and Kratos.

"Have you found any information about the humans?" he scowled at me as I entered the room; "Or are you as useless as you seem to be?"

I don't know what horrible thing inside me…made me tell him.

Maybe I wanted to be acknowledged by Kvar, appreciated…

Or maybe because Kratos had everything I had lost, and know I wanted him to fell the same pain…

"They're heading to Iselia" I mumbled

Kvar smiled.

"Perfect. We have a ranch in Iselia forest, with about 200 men." He clenched his fist, "I will bring that traitor Kratos to justice and recover MY exsphere from that filthy woman."

I froze as Kvar barked orders to his men…

_What have I done?_

_Author's Note: REVIEW! Uh oh! REVIEW! Lots of sadness in the next chapter. REVIEW! I'm on a roll, so the next chapter should be out soon. REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Losing Everything

_Author's Note: This chapter is going to get very sad and bloody.I'll warn you, I'm not very good at battle scenes._

**Kratos's POV**

We ran. My heart was pounding as I clutched her hand. Anna held Lloyd who was wrapped up in a blanket. Noishe was panting running behind us.

The Desians were after us.

It was a trap.

There was a Desian ranch in Iselia Forest.

I _would _protect Anna and Lloyd. I would even protect Noishe.

"STOP!"

A troop of Desians blocked the path.

"Stand back Anna" I muttered. I drew my sword.

They all foolishly charged right away.

One attacked from my right. I parried the blow and slashed his stomach.

"Sonic Thrust!"

I took down two.

Another came from the left.

"Fire Ball!"

The flames engulfed his body.

I heard Noishe howl. I spun around.

Two Desians had Noishe cornered.

He lunged at the Desian, and he let out a horrible scream.

Anna picked up a stick and knocked the Desian to the ground. I plunged my sword into his body.

We ran again. Lloyd was crying.

We ran to the higher cliffs of the forest. It was a trap.

About fifteen Desians blocked our only exit. Not including Kvar.

His eyes had some mad type of hate glowing in them. Kvar was a crazy bastard, but he was smart too. The most dangerous enemy possible.

They all charged at once. Anna screamed.

I charged through them, hacking away blindly with my sword.

I felt blood rush down my arm, and pain…

I cast First Aid on myself.

"Eruption!"

I managed to kill all the Desians but Kvar who stood from a safe distance casting lightning spells, my armor was resistant to. But now twenty had come to take their place.

"Light Spear!"

I jumped into the air and slashed down a Desian heading towards Anna.

Noishe stood protectively in front of her. She stood there, her hair blowing in the wind. She clutched Lloyd who was wrapped in a blanket, close to her body. Her face was pale.

"Anna. You need to flee."

"What?"

"Jump down the cliff, you will be able to make the jump with your exsphere. Take Lloyd…Find Dirk."

She kissed me.

"I won't leave you Kratos. We will not die here. We can't die now. Not…now."

"But if we do…I love you." I whispered. I kissed Lloyd's forehead.

"Daddy?" he whimpered.

I looked into Anna's eyes.

"I will not die."

Then I charged into battle once again.

**Anna's POV**

I watched him charge into battle again.

I couldn't help but watch how graceful he was when he fought. Whenever he drew his sword, he suddenly became a whole new person, only focusing on defeating his enemy. That's what made him such a good swordsman.

I froze. While Kratos had been fighting the other Desians, Kvar and two other Desians had snuck around him.

Kvar stood only meters away from me and Lloyd, Noishe the only thing stopping him from attacking.

"ANNA!" Kratos yelled. He tried to fight his way towards me, but the Desians blocked his path…

Kvar drew his sword _(A/N I have no idea what the hell Kvar uses so I gave him a sword)_.

"You may not have ever felt the meaning of pain." He sneered, "but unless you hand over whatever you're holding in your hands, likely my exsphere, you're going to wish your filthy human parents, never had you."

My heart stopped beating for a second. He thought that Lloyd was the exsphere.

Kvar began to charge, but Noishe lunged at him. The two other Desians just stared in shock, as they watched Noishe knock Kvar to the ground.

I heard Kvar let out a blood curdling scream. One of the Desians drew his sword and slashed Noishe.

He let out a whelp and got off of Kvar. The other Desian slashed him. Noishe was drenched in blood. One of the Desians kicked him aside and he lay there not moving.

"NOISHE!" I yelled.

Kvar got off the ground. He let out an inhumane roar, and I screamed.

The skin from half his face was gone, you could see his muscle and blood…

One of the Desians snuck up from behind me and pushed me down to my knees. I felt his sword press against my back.

"ANNA!" Kratos yelled. He had killed all the Desians, "LET HER GO!"

"Touchy, touchy. Before I do such a silly thing like that, first I will relieve you of my Angelus Project." Kvar snarled.

He grabbed Lloyd from my arms.

"LLOYD! NO!" I yelled. Kratos swore.

Kvar's face twisted in disgust and malice as he held Lloyd up.

"Don't hurt him" I sobbed "Take my exsphere, I don't care just don't hurt Lloyd and Kratos!"

Kvar laughed. "I have a better idea. How about I take your exsphere, capture your traitorous husband, kill your annoying human brat," He threw Lloyd to the ground "your retarted dog and you as well!"

He grabbed my arm and ripped off my exsphere.

At first it felt like knives were being plunged into my body.

I screamed. I heard Lloyd and Kratos scream.

Everything was starting to turn black…

"_Can't we just take it off?"_

"_You'd be better off with the exsphere on."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm not going to mince words. It'd cause the mana in your body to go out of control, and turn you into a monster."_

"Kratos…Lloyd…" I thought.

Then I felt my skin begin to mutate, my clothes ripped as I started to become bigger…

What was happening to me?

**Kratos's POV**

All of a sudden, there was a burst of light from Anna. Lloyd cried. Noishe got back up again.

Kvar was standing over Anna holding her exsphere in his hand; he had a triumphant look on his face.

I ran over to her, but as I was there, a magical force blew me back. While I was in the air I managed to regain my ground, but Kvar and the remaining Desians, were knocked unconscious. The exsphere lay next to Lloyd.

"ANNA!" I yelled.

It was too late…

Anna was not my beautiful wife anymore… the kind woman I loved…

She had turned into a hideous green monster. Her long claws dragged on the ground, her teeth were long and sharp, and they were meant for killing.

"ANNA! NOOOOO!" I yelled, I almost thought I would start to sob.

She was heading towards Lloyd and Noishe…

I jumped in front of her.

"ANNA STOP! DON'T-"

She knocked me aside with her claw, like I was an insect that was irritating her.

Noishe stood in front of Lloyd and let out a whine, as if to say "Anna what happened to you?"

Anna knocked Noishe aside as well. Lloyd was bawling and yelling "MOMMY!"

"ANNA!" I yelled. "COME BACK ANNA! DON'T DO THIS!"

She raised her fist to crush Lloyd.

"ANNA!" I roared, my lungs burning. "I LOVE YOU ANNA!"

She suddenly stopped. From the monster's mouth I heard Anna's beautiful clear voice…

"_Kratos…You…have to…kill me"_

"NO! ANNA!"

"_Kratos… Please…"_

"I love you Anna…" I sobbed "I can't... I'm not strong enough"

"_Kratos, I would much rather a short life with you and Lloyd then live knowing that I'd killed the two people I care about most in the world…You have to be strong Kratos…You have to kill me…"_

"…"

"_I can't fight the exosphere's power for long…I love you so much Kratos… Please do this for me…"_

"…"

"_Goodbye Kratos…I love you…I love you…Don' you ever forget that…"_

"I love you Anna"

She started to go berserk again.

I drew my sword knowing what I had to do…

I raised my blade already covered in the blood of many Desians…

I plunged it into her heart.

There was a sound that I can't even bear to describe… the dying sound of the one I loved.

As she died, Anna turned back into her human form. She was covered in blood.

Lloyd crawled towards her, a bit of blood on his leg. He looked at me.

Hs eyes had no soul in them.

"Daddy…Mommy…"

"THUNDER BLADE!" Kvar roared.

He had gotten back up. The spell knocked me down, I grimaced in pain.

The lightning had caused the cliff to crumble, Lloyd…Noishe… Anna's body…the exsphere that had caused this…all fell down the cliff.

I let out a scream of rage. I got up and blindly hacked away with my sword, showing no mercy. I felt the blades of them slash my arms and legs.

I saw Kvar standing at the edge of the cliff.

"My Angelus Project!" he roared.

"YOU BASTARD!" I roared running towards him.

He easily knocked me down with the hilt of his sword.

As I started to lose consciousness, Kvar muttered into my ear "Too bad, looks like you had it good. Now, now, Lord Mithos is not going to be too happy about this now is he?"

_Anna…Lloyd…Even Noishe._

_I had lost everything I had gained these past four years._

_Everything…_

**Dirk's POV**

When I heard the commotion in the forest I picked up my hammer and left. I usually use it when I'm forging something but, it's actually quite the handy weapon too.

I headed towards the southeast part of the forest where the commotion was going on. If it was the northeast part of the forest where the ranch is… well I'm not that stupid.

At first I saw debris all over the place and blood.

Then all of the sudden I went "Whoa!"

There was a woman lying on the ground, she was covered in blood. There was an unconscious toddler and a weird dog.

The woman opened her eyes.

"Help my son… Please."

_Author's Note: When I typed this I started to get little tears in my eyes! I'm sorry to all the diehard Kranna fans, but it had to happen for my story to work. Next chappy comin soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A New Beginning

_Author's Note: I noticed that I've gotten about 400 hits and only 9 reviews The review button will not hurt you my friend!_

**Dirk's POV**

The woman lay in my bed, her wounds all dressed. The little boy slept on the floor, wrapped in a bunch of blankets.

I fed the woman another Apple Gel.

"I want to ask…you something Dirk." She grimaced; her face twisted with pain her breathing becoming more ragged every second.

"It's Anna right. Your son is-"

"Lloyd. Can…you look after him…for me? Until his father comes for him. Take care of Noishe too…"

"Wait, ya still haven't told me what happened to you!"

"Me and my husband were attacked by Desians…They were after the exsphere."

"The exsphere? It must be important then."

"I don't know why…he never told me but…have Lloyd equip it when he's older. Don't tell him about the Desians…I want him to live a peaceful happy life with his father… When he comes tell him I forgive him." She whispered. "My time has come."

"Wait I have tons of medicine, I could-"

"Thank you Dirk, but don't bother. Tell…Lloyd I love him…"

Her breathing stopped. Her eyes closed shut.

I grabbed her hand and checked for a pulse. I had no luck.

She was gone.

**Mithos's POV**

They had captured the traitor Kratos.

When I had first heard that he had escaped from one of my human ranches with a _female _host body I was furious.

How could he betray me like this? Leave me for some filthy human woman! Of course Kratos was human, but since he could use magic and had lived for so long, people almost never even noticed, or cared.

Origin was under Kratos's seal. What if he released Origin and someone else made a pact with him? Then another half-elf could use the Eternal Sword.

I sent all of the Desians after him. I wanted the woman's body, to see what type of human Kratos had abandoned me for, but she, his son, and the exsphere had been lost.

There is no way his child could have survived that fall. It was of little consequence to me, but the exsphere that was to be offered up to me was being searched for by Forcystus. He had better find it or else.

When they brought Kratos before me his eyes…they had no soul. He looked like he had lost everything he ever cared for.

"So Kratos, what do you have to say for yourself?"

He just stared at the ground.

I struck him. He just stood there dumbfounded.

I hit him again and knocked him to the ground.

"You filthy traitor! You leave me for some woman! You deserve far worse then this!" I snarled.

I started to cast a light spell, but then I stopped. I couldn't just kill him; if I did then Origin's seal would be released.

"Kratos" I said, lowering my voice, "I forgive you. You let yourself become weak. I will give you a second chance. I will let you become one of the four Seraphim again. The Chosen's journey will start very soon. You may be of use."

**Kratos's POV**

I had let myself fall in love.

I now realized that Anna and Lloyd were never going to come back.

I had lost all I loved and I wouldn't let it happen again.

I would not let myself fall in love again. I would try not to love again.

I couldn't let someone else suffer the same way Anna did.

I would always love her, I couldn't love anyone else.

Never again.

**15 years later…**

**Lloyd's POV**

"Lloyd Irving wake up!" a distance voice echoed.

"LLOYD!"

Something hard hit me on the head.

"Ow!" I muttered, rubbing my head.

"It's a wonder how you manage to sleep standing" Professor Raine Sage smiled.

I started to doze off again as the Professor turned her back on me and started lecturing the class about the Kharlan War blah, blah, blah…

I swear she could bore any person in their right mind, to death.

Now Genis, by best friend who is like a lot younger and smarter then me was blabbing on and on about the importance of the Kharlan War. Genis is 12, and he can cast magic since he's an elf :P so no one messes with him. He's Raine's little brother.

"Now today is an important day class! It is the Day of Prophecy, when the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from an angel from heaven. Now Chosen One Colette,"

"Yes Miss Raine?" Colette stood up smiling as usual. Colette may be the Chosen of Mana, but she's my best friend too. Me, Genis and Colette.

She's a year younger then me, with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Tell us about the journey of regeneration."

Colette started to talk about the journey of regeneration, the quest to restore mana and kick some serious Desian ass!

"Good job Colette. Now turn to page-"

Suddenly a bright light filled the classroom. Some of the littler kids stared in awe, and began to 'ooooo' and 'aaahhhhhh'.

When it stopped, Raine stood up and grabbed her wooden staff.

"Settle down everyone! I must go check on the temple. Stay here and study till I return." She addressed the class and quickly ran out the door.

"Wait Professor Sage! I'll come too!" Colette called.

"Yeah sis, wait up!" Genis called, but she had already left.

All the kids of, got up and started to talk. Well what, you thought they would study or something? Ew!

I picked up my wooden swords and started to leave.

"Lloyd, where are you going?" Genis yelled, running up and stopping me. "Raine told us to stay here and study!"

"Oh, come on Genis! It'll be research on the journey of regeneration! Besides we're best friends, you're gonna come right?"

"I'd like to live to be 13" Genis scowled "If Raine finds out she'll kill us!"

"Well she won't find out!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Colette asked.

"Colette don't you wanna go to the temple and see what that light was?"

"Umm…well if you guys are going sure!" she grinned.

I turned to Genis grinning triumphantly. "C'mon, Genis its 2 against 1. We'll be able to take care of any monsters."

"Fine" Genis scowled.

"Yes!" Colette laughed.

"If we get into trouble though" Genis smirked "I'm blaming it on you Lloyd."

"Whatever."

_Author's Note: Please review! Next chappy coming soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reunited

_Author's Note: C'mon people, 600 hits and 13 reviews! 13 reviews is good, but I want more! Thanks to Kratos Wilder, lloyd-forever and Mei fa-chan for reviewing._

**Kratos's POV**

_So this is where the Chosen will receive the Oracle from Remiel_ I thought as I stepped over the bodies of the slain priests.

As one of the Four Seraphim, it was my job to guard the Chosen ,make sure those pesky Renegades led by their anonymous leader stayed out of the way, that the Chosen didn't find out the truth, push her to break all the seals as soon as possible.

The Renegades were probably here, the Desians had orders not to attack the Chosen until she left the village.

I walked up the stone steps leading to the temple, I heard voices.

"Chosen One, your life is mine!"

"I won't let you Desians get away!"

There were five Renegades standing in front of an old woman. One of them was Botta.

There were three kids about to fight the Renegades. One was a small boy with silver hair. I sensed the imbalance of human and elven blood. He was a half-elf.

There was an older looking blonde girl. I knew right away she was the Chosen. She held chakrams in her hands.

The last kid had spikey brown hair, and red clothes. He held two wooden twin blades in his hands. He stood protectively in front of the blonde girl.

For a moment I thought I should interfere, but I was curious to see the outcome of the battle.

All of the Renegades except Botta charged. A magic circle appeared under the half-elf as he started to cast a spell.

The brown haired kid charged, knocking one of the Renegades back with his sword. The girl threw the chakram towards him, and it slashed his leg and the brown haired kid knocked him out.

The other two Renegades were heading towards the other boy, but he had completed the spell.

"Fire Ball!"

Two balls of fire knocked the last Renegades out.

"Nice spell Genis!" the kid with brown hair grinned.

"Yeah, you're the best sorcerer in Iselia!" the blonde smiled.

"Thanks Colette!" Genis beamed, looking quite confident for casting such a low-level spell.

I couldn't really say I was that impressed, the Renegades were obviously holding back since they were fighting children. They had still won though.

Suddenly I froze. From the other side came a man, eight feet tall dressed in green armor, holding a sword in one hand, and a hammer about the size of 'Genis' in the other hand.

I knew they wouldn't be able to defeat him so I started to ascend the stairs, as fast as I could.

By the time I reached the top, Botta was grinning triumphantly, the green armored warrior was about to crush the brown haired kid.

I don't know how or why but I rushed out there not caring if I was crushed instead. I slashed the man with my sword, since it wasn't wooden it was actually able to do some damage.

The kid looked up at me. He didn't look that grateful.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Get out of the way kid."

But he didn't.

He got back up before I could heal him, and got knocked into the air, but managed to recover.

At first I was confused about how he had such fast reflexes. Then I noticed something on his hand. It had to be an exsphere.

"Stone Blast!" Genis called and a shower of dirt and stone knocked the warrior down again.

"Sonic Thrust!" the kid yelled, stabbing his sword into the warrior.

"Wind Blade!" I called and a strong gust of wind knocked him back.

The girl called Colette, the Chosen was starting to get up again, and so were the Renegades that the kids had already defeated.

I slashed the man with my sword and dodged his sword. I slashed, dodged, slashed, and dodged as the kids stared in awe.

Finally the man collapsed, dead.

I turned to Botta and smirked. He paled.

"I never thought you'd show up here. Damn, retreat for now!" he cursed.

The Renegades quickly teleported. The kids didn't seem to care that they had escaped though.

"Wow!" Colette grinned.

"This guy has to be really powerful!" Genis gawked.

The last kid just stood there scowling.

The old woman, who had hidden while the battle was going on, came out again.

"Chosen One, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine Grandmother. Lloyd, Genis and" she turned and looked at me "he helped me."

"We're all okay Phaidra." Genis nodded.

"I see" I said, trying to act slightly surprised "So this girl is the next Chosen."

"Yes" Colette grinned "I have to go receive the Oracle now"

"Colette you can't go alone!" the kid objected.

"He's right Colette" Genis smirked "Every once and a while he is."

"Shut up! I'll go with Colette." He grinned looking full of himself.

"Lloyd? Yes you can accompany Colette." Phaidra nodded.

Lloyd? I froze. She did call him Lloyd, why would she if it wasn't his name?

"Yeah I'll go too!" Genis chimed.

"Your name is Lloyd?" I asked.

He frowned. "Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?"

_Lloyd is dead_ I thought to myself _Just because he has the same name it doesn't mean that he's my…_

"I'm Kratos. A mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I'll take on the job of guarding the Chosen as well." I said.

"Well, why not?" Phaidra chuckled "The more the merrier eh? We will talk money back at the village. I'll wait here till you're done."

"It's a deal then" I nodded.

_(A/N: Yeah, I know I skip a lot here, but it'd just be a waste of your precious time to read it when you've **hopefully** made it this far in the game) _

**Lloyd's POV**

I was now tired. You know after a day of fighting some evil dicks who want to kill your best friend, arguing with a really annoying cocky swordsman, fighting even more evil dicks to save an innocent old lady at a human ranch, you'd be tired to.

"Hey Dad, I'm home!" I called as I opened the door.

"How was ya day?" Dirk asked as he wiped his hands "Dinna' will be ready in bout a few minutes."

"Colette got the oracle today, the others will be coming in a bit… Dad, uh, I was wondering if you could make me a Key Crest." I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

If Dad found out I'd been to the human ranch…well it'd hurt a lot more then Raine's punishment, which well…hurts.

"Who's it for?"

"Wha-"

"The Key Crest, who's it for?" he scowled. He didn't look happy.

"Ummm…a…traveling… swordsman! Yeah! He… visited the village today." I lied.

It was a good lie! He would fall for it!

"Baloney!" he scowled

_Damn_ I thought.

He began to blab like Genis or the Professor usually do, about why some traveling swordsman wouldn't have an exsphere, blah, blah, blah, blah.

"Tell me the truth Lloyd, why do ya want a Key Crest?"

I took a deep breath.

"I…please don't get mad!"

"Just tell me!"

"I went to the northwest ranch today." I winced.

"YA WENT TO THE RANCH?" Dirk roared.

"Well uh a lot of stuff happened and-"

"I don't care about whatever shit ya got in that made ya go to the ranch! Did you let them see your exsphere?"

"No, chill Dad I didn't. I took out the ones that saw me. But why is so important to keep this thing covered? I mean a traveling swordsman with an exsphere did really come, but he has a Key Crest. He wears his right out in the open!"

"Your exsphere is special Lloyd." Dirk sighed.

"Special?" I asked "Is it somehow different from the ones the Desians use?"

Dirk sighed and sat down in a chair. "Bout' time ya learned the truth."

"What?"

"That exsphere is your mother's keepsake. The Desians killed your mother in order to take it."

Something in my brain went off.

…_killed your mother in order to take it…_

I felt sad, and angry at the same time.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME!" I roared.

"If I had ya would have tried to go out and get revenge on the Desians and get yourself killed." Dirk defended himself.

"But-"

"DON'T GET INVOLVED WITH THE DESIANS! Your mother gave _her life _to protect you and that exsphere! Don't waste what she sacrificed for you." Dirk roared.

I ran out the door. _(A/N: I think it's gay that Dirk hits the air and Lloyd says you don't have to hit me so I changed it.)_

And guess what? There were my friends, my teacher and Kratos waiting for me.

"Let me guess. You heard that right?" I winced.

**Kratos's POV**

"Hmm, Lloyd has a nice house." I muttered.

So Dirk, the dwarf me and Anna had never found actually existed and was still around. If I could go back in time…

"Yes." Raine nodded. I could sense she was a half-elf too even though she had told me her and Genis were elves.

"Is that a gravestone?" I muttered looking at a large stone surrounded by flowers, by the edge of the river.

"Yes. That's Lloyd's mother's gravestone. Genis and I would come here to visit here to visit him when Lloyd was younger. He would sometimes talk to the gravestone like he could still talk to her somehow. He doesn't anymore."

I took a closer look at the gravestone.

_Here lies a loyal wife, beloved mother, who will always be in our hearts._

_Anna_

Anna.

ANNA!

I froze and paled.

If this was Lloyd's mother then…

Lloyd was my son.

He had been alive for the past fifteen years. I had never lost him.

There was another thing I did know. I couldn't tell him, I'd have to treat him normally.

I also knew that if Lloyd came on the regeneration journey, I may have to kill him in the end.

_Author's Note: OMG! Ya, my usual sad ending._

_Coming Soon…_

_Chapter 8: Desert Winds_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Desert Winds

_Author's Note: I'm going to tell you all now, I'm going to skip scenes in the game without Kratos or Lloyd since they are the main characters, and if I did…this fan fic would be 100 chapters since the game is so long! _

**Yuan's POV **_(A/N: I know you all want me to kill Yuan, but I can't sorry!)_

In the past 15 years I had formed the Renegades.

A lot had changed, the Journey of Regeneration had begun, and I had sent some of my men to kill the Chosen and her group.

Then when I found out Kratos was guarding her I knew things were going to become a lot more difficult. If he saw me, Mithos would find out that I was the leader of the Renegades. That could not happen.

One day Botta reported to me that a teenager with the exsphere from the Angelus Project had been captured.

"We don't have a lot of information about him. We found him in Triet with an elf, fighting Desians. He has incredible power and-"Botta told me.

"What did you do with the elf?"

"He would be of no use to us so we disposed of him."

"I see. The exsphere from 15 years ago with Kratos. What's the human's name?"

"Lloyd."

_Lloyd?_ I thought. _Wasn't that the name of-_

"Bring him to me for interrogation later."

_Didn't he fall of the cliff? Maybe someone saved him, and they took the exsphere too-_

"Yes Lord Yuan." Botta left.

A few hours later I heard the alarm go off.

_What the hell?_

Suddenly a kid in red, smashed opened the door. He had brown hair and had twin blades in his hands.

"Phew! That was close. Now I have to get out of here-" He stopped when he noticed I was there.

"Uh oh."

"And just who the hell are you?" I asked condescendingly.

He looked familiar…

"Give me your name, and I'll give you mine!" he smirked.

I laughed. "I don't feel the need to introduce myself to a maggot like you."

"What a coincidence! Because I don't feel the need to introduce myself to a jerk who doesn't know how pathetic he is!"

So the kid had guts. Well he'd be dead in a matter of seconds anyways.

I started to cast a lightning spell, but then I looked down at his hand.

An exsphere!

The exsphere from the Angelus Project!

Now I knew where I had recognized him from…

He had Anna's hair and eyes, but Kratos's face…

Just like Lloyd from 15 years ago did!

This must mean that he was Kratos's…

"You're…Lloyd?" I asked.

"And if I am?" he smiled condescendingly.

_What an arrogant little bugger_ I thought _Just like his father_

Suddenly the doors opened.

"Lord Yuan! The Chosen's Group has infiltrated the facility!" Botta yelled.

"Colette and the others are here!" Lloyd grinned "You guys are going down!"

"Botta I'm going now. If he sees me everything will be ruined." I looked at Lloyd.

"Next time Lloyd; you're just as good as dead. Just you wait." I sneered down at him.

I quickly left and let the shock come over my face.

_Kratos's son was still alive. _

_This changed everything…_

**Later…**

**Kratos's POV**

Noishe obviously remembered me.

As I sat outside the Triet Inn in the middle of the night, after we had rescued Lloyd from the so-called Desian Base, playing with Noishe like a child.

I had already tried to leave, but he had whined so loudly that I came back.

"Anna was right. You are just a big puppy dog." I muttered. My heart ached for a moment.

I heard footsteps behind me.

I drew my sword and turned around pointing it at the throat of whoever was sneaking up on me.

"Whoa!" Lloyd yelled, taking a step back.

I sheathed my sword. "Lloyd. I'm sorry I startled you."

"Startled, doesn't exactly describe it" Lloyd panted, still catching his breath.

I wanted him to leave but I didn't say that out loud.

"You'd best not stand behind me then." I muttered.

He didn't leave.

"Do you like animals?" he asked petting Noishe.

"No." I muttered.

"Well, Noishe seems to like you. He's usually afraid of strangers."

I almost said that I had actually known Noishe for 15 years longer then him.

I turned to him.

"Lloyd."

He looked a lot like me. I was surprised no one had noticed yet.

"Um…what? Why are you staring at me?" he winced.

I tried to think of an excuse to why I was staring at him.

"Lloyd, your swordsmanship is unrefined. If you wish to survive this journey, you should evaluate and eliminate your weaknesses."

I left.

_Author's Note: Yeah, that chapter was short, but I like it! _

_Coming Soon!_

_Chapter 9: Training _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Training

_Author's Note: This is pretty much a really short bonding scene between Lloyd and Kratos_

**Lloyd's POV**

The city of Palmacosta was huge!

Me and Colette were looking at everything, people selling weapons and food, to the huge buildings, like the Church of Martel and the Palmacosta Academy.

It was all so new to us, while Genis, The Professor and Kratos told us that if we didn't stop looking all over the place, we would get whiplash.

While we were leaving the city, me and Kratos saw the Palmacosta soldiers training.

"Wow! No wonder the people of this city aren't afraid to fight the Desians! They have such a powerful militia!" Genis observed.

"Yeah!" I agreed "I think I should start training too!"

"I could train you if you wish." Kratos offered.

I didn't really want to say yes, it would make it look like Kratos was a better swordsman then me. But then again, Kratos was always avoiding me, and I wanted to get to know him better.

"Sure."

**Kratos's POV**

"This is no good." I muttered "With that fighting stance you're open to anyone who attacks you. No wonder you get hurt so easily."

"Hey!" Lloyd scowled.

After showing Lloyd the proper fighting stance _(A/N: Whatever the hell the proper fighting stance is: P) _we worked on some attacks.

"Training you is going to be a bit difficult then I thought." I mumbled.

"Hey!" Lloyd scowled again.

"I'm not saying you're a bad fighter, but since you use two blades instead of one it must make it more difficult for you. Why did you choose to use twin blades?"

"Well I thought, if I use two swords it makes me more powerful and fast right?" Lloyd asked.

I sighed. "Hmmm… This _will_ take a while."

We sparred for a bit. I went easy on him and I could tell Lloyd knew and it annoyed him, because he still couldn't touch me.

"We should head back to camp now." I said "The others will be-"

"Duck!" Lloyd yelled.

I swerved, just avoiding a sword.

_Damn_ I thought _Bandits_

"Sword Rain!"

Lloyd slashed the bandit several times, but he managed to guard the last blow, and lunged again with his sword.

Lloyd parried the blow, and thrust his sword in to the man.

I managed to take down an archer about 10 meters away, and kill the other bandit.

"Lightning!"

A lightning bolt struck down the last bandit, about to stab Lloyd.

We had won.

"WOOOOOOOO!" Lloyd cheered "We won! Did you see me? We were great Kratos!"

He had done well in the fight.

"You would have been killed if I hadn't have cast that spell." I scowled.

Lloyd looked angry. "Well-"

"Enough. Let's head back to camp."

"Yeah, of course you'd never screw up since you're _perfect_ right?" Lloyd muttered sarcastically "You'd _never_ make a mistake."

He was wrong.

I had made a mistake with Anna. I should have just freed her. If she hadn't fallen in love with a person like me then…

I had killed her. That was the greatest mistake you can ever make.

Killing the one you love.

_Author's Note: So sad :( Next chapter, lots of you will be happy! Please review!_

_Coming Soon!_

_Chapter 10: Avenging Anna_

_I think you all know what I'm talking about ;) Stay tuned for next chappie!_

_REVIEW!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Avenging Anna-Part 1

**Lloyd's POV**

"This is horrible…" Raine whispered.

The town of Luin lay in shambles. Bodies of men, women and children lay all over the place.

Raine managed to heal some of the survivors, who were too traumatized to say anything.

"This is just like Iselia." Genis sighed with a glum expression on his face.

"No" I muttered gritting my teeth, "This is worse. At least most of the people survived. Only a few were killed. This place is completely destroyed!"

"We have to help!" Colette encouraged, confidently.

As we walked through what once was a town, stepping over the bodies and avoiding the fallen pieces of debris lying on the ground.

"No!" Colette moaned.

Luin's beautiful marble fountain was in pieces. The ground had been turned to mud from the water.

I froze.

There lying on the ground, covered in dirt and blood was the assassin, Sheena Fujibayashi that had tried to kill us twice!

"So…it's you guys…you should just finish me off…I don't have the strength to fight back…" Sheena muttered.

"Professor! She's hurt! Please heal her!" Colette asked Raine.

"What? I'm…your enemy…" she panted.

"I will help you. First I want you to tell me what happened here." Raine demanded.

"Professor!" Colette protested.

"This could just be a trap to catch us off guard." Raine scowled "She may have friends waiting for us."

"Humph. You're as devious as you look." Sheena snarled.

Raine just lifted an eyebrow. "Call me what you like."

Sheena took a breath.

"Take a look around you. Everything is in ruins! The…Desians…attacked."

"I knew it!" I muttered.

"Why did they attack Luin?" Kratos asked. He had been silent ever since we arrived in Luin. "Luin was nothing but a peaceful little hamlet."

"There is a human ranch northeast of here. Some folks had escaped…from the ranch. The people of Luin hid them but Desians found out and killed everyone they could and took all the survivors to the ranch. I tried…to…stop them…but…"

Sheena collapsed.

"Professor!" Colette shrieked.

"Alright!" Raine fumed "But you are all too soft hearted for your own good."

Raine held her staff over Sheena. A white light healed all her wounds.

Sheena got back up.

"Thanks for your help. I'm gonna leave now."

"Wait!" Colette called "Do you want to come with us?"

"Umm…I have to help the people of Luin. I might see you again, and we may have to fight again. But," she turned and looked at us, "I'll remember you helped me."

She left.

**Kratos's POV**

"Damn Desian bastards!" Lloyd fumed "How could they do this?"

"Yeah." Genis muttered "But we're gonna free the people at the ranch though!"

"Yep!" Colette grinned "That's why we're here!"

Raine sighed.

"This is a bit off track isn't it?" I muttered. I wasn't supposed to let the Chosen go barging into human ranches to save people; she had to complete the Journey of Regeneration as soon as possible.

"Indeed." Raine agreed.

Asgard Ranch hadn't changed at all. It did seem to have tighter security, with about 20 Desians guarding the entrance.

_This is where I met Anna…_ I thought.

"All right. I think we should steal some Desian clothes and disguise ourselves so we can sneak into the ranch."

_Where we first kissed…_

"Yeah!" Lloyd agreed "Let's go!"

_When I first fell in love…_

**Kvar's POV **_(A/N: Yeah I cant kill Kvar **yet** either:P)_

In 15 years I had finally managed to repair the glass roof that Kratos and that woman had destroyed.

I had also become involved with one of Rodyle's plots.

I had also become in favour with Lord Yggdrasill.

When the alarms sounded off in my facility, which had now become the biggest ranch in Sylvarant, I got my sword and went downstairs to see what was going on.

_Foolish Renegades_ I thought.

The doors opened and I saw a swordsman in red wielding twin blades standing in front of me. He was yelling to my surprise, Kratos and a blonde girl, who I knew was the Chosen.

"Well, well, well" I smirked, making myself heard "When I heard we had intruders I was expecting our friends the Renegades. I was hoping to catch a dove in my trap, and it seems…I've caught a hawk."

The swordsman standing in front of me scowled.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My, my how rude! You come barging into _my ranch_ and demand _my name_?"

"He is Kvar" Kratos muttered his eyes shining with hatred, "One of the Five Grand Cardinals"

_Oh, I see Kratos is still upset about that little incident 15 years ago_ I thought

"Well, I see some of you already know me…"

I squinted at the exsphere on the boy's hand…MY ANGELUS PROJECT!

"That" I growled pointing at the boy "Is definitely_ my_ Angelus Project!"

The swordsman opened his mouth to say something but the blonde girl threw her chakram at me.

I managed to dodge the blow, but the inferior beings quickly ran out an exit.

"Lloyd!" a small half-elf boy called to him, "Let's get out of here!"

_Lloyd?_ I thought.

The humans all quickly ran out the door.

Lloyd was the name of Kratos's whelp wasn't it?

Yes, the boy did bear a striking resemblance to him…

It must be him.

He had the exsphere from 15 years ago that had fallen off the cliff.

His son was alive.

And his son didn't even know.

**Kratos's POV**

"Damn!" Lloyd cursed "It's a dead end!"

"What's that?" Raine gasped in shock, staring at the people behind the glass wall.

"That's…" Genis paled.

"So this is how exspheres are really made" Colette whispered.

"Of course it is. Human Ranches are exsphere manufacturing plants. Why else would we spend time taking care of some dirty inferior beings? Exspheres are made from human lives" Kvar sneered.

I turned around. The Desians blocked our only exit.

Lloyd just stared at the exspheres being made. His face was pale.

"That's horrible!" Genis exclaimed.

"Horrible?" Kvar replied. "Horrible is what you've done. Stealing exspheres we've spent so much time and care to produce."

He turned and glared at me and Lloyd.

"Now I can finally recover what was stolen by that filthy female host body!" Kvar grinned maliciously.

"What are you talking about…?" Lloyd muttered "Wait you don't mean my…"

"15 years ago your father and mother host body A-90876 Name, Anna escaped from this facility and took our exsphere. Of course," he looked at me grinning evilly "she paid for her crimes with her life."

I clenched my fist, to stop myself from lunging at him. My fingernails dug so deep into my skin, I felt blood trickle down my hand.

It took Lloyd a few seconds.

"YOU KILLED MY-!"

"Now, now no need to raise your voice, I didn't kill her" Kvar looked at me "Your father did."

I froze.

I was so shocked I didn't attack him.

Kvar knew.

"SHUT UP YOU LYING BASTARD!" Lloyd roared, drawing his sword.

"When her exsphere was removed, Anna turned into a monster. Such a shame, she was quite the beauty."

_You have no right to speak of her that way!_ A voice roared inside my head, I wanted to yell it out loud.

"Anyways, your father was too cowardly to let himself die like a man, and he drew his sword and _killed her_." Kvar chuckled "Quite sad really."

Lloyd just stood there about to attack Kvar, but Colette grabbed his arm.

"Lloyd." She whispered and I could see she was soothing his pain.

I managed not to yell or say anything, my stomach was sinking, and I felt sick.

Kvar knew I was Lloyd's father, and the slimy bastard was enjoying torturing us.

Lloyd now knew the truth about his father and his mother.

At least he didn't know I was the one who killed his mother.

He didn't know_ I_ was his father.

Kvar waved his hand.

"Kill them."

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke. Sheena stood in front of us.

The Desians were still charging.

"Sheena!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Suddenly there was another poof of smoke. I heard Sheena say some magical phrases of some sort, then we weren't about to be killed by Kvar.

We were on the outskirts of Luin.

**Lloyd's POV**

"I can't believe…exspheres are made of human lives." Sheena whispered. She held her exsphere in her hand.

We sat around the campfire. Everyone had removed their exsphere but Kratos.

"This must be Marble's life." Genis said.

Raine just stared at her exsphere.

I took off my exsphere.

This red thing on my hand…

Was my mom's life.

"This…thing!" I growled, about to throw it to the ground.

"Lloyd, stop." Kratos muttered "What will you accomplish by disposing of that? It won't bring your mother back."

"I don't' care! These things are made from human lives! What the Desians are doing it…just isn't right! I won't be like them! Now that I know, I can't use an exsphere like Kvar does."

"Lloyd." Colette said "I know my opinion doesn't count that much since I don't use an exsphere, but when you think about it, that exsphere is your mother's spirit. She's been watching over you this whole time really, and Marble had been watching over Genis. We have to fight for the victim's sake! We won't be able to defeat the Desians without the exspheres, and if we don't stop them there will be more victims like your mother."

"Colette is right" Raine sighed placing the exsphere back on her hand "With the spirits of the victims of the exsphere, we will be more powerful."

"Besides Lloyd," Kratos pointed out "I don't think you're mother would want to be thrown out after being turned into an exsphere."

Noishe whined in agreement.

"All right" I agreed and I put the exsphere back on my hand.

Colette smiled "Thanks for understanding Lloyd."

I understood now.

I would fight for my mom's sake.

And my dad's sake too.

**Kratos's POV**

When we were on our way to Hima, Lloyd stopped me.

"Kratos, Kvar is really powerful. I'm not strong enough to beat him."

"You've become a lot more powerful these past weeks Lloyd." I said.

These past weeks had felt like the years I had missed out on being with my son.

"Yeah, but I have to beat him! I wont let him get away with what he did to my mother." He fumed.

I wanted to be the one to end Kvar's miserable life. To be the one to plunge my blade into his chest, see the look of pain and death on his face, the look Anna had on her face when he forced me to kill her.

But I owed it to him.

So we went to an open area by ourselves.

Lloyd drew his swords.

"All right." I sighed "Pretend I'm Kvar. We'll use training swords. Pretend I'm the one who killed your mother."

He lunged at me, hatred in his eyes. I parried the blow and knocked him down.

"That strategy wont work Kvar will be expecting you to do that. You have to fight aggressively but carefully. He is a smart and evil bastard, the most dangerous enemy. Now let's try this again…"

"I think you're ready." I acknowledged as Lloyd held his sword over my neck.

"You were going easy on me." He scowled as he helped me up.

"What?"

"You weren't trying. I have to avenge my mom!" he said as he sheathed his swords.

"You won't really avenge her though, if you kill Kvar."

"What?"

"Your father was the one who killed your mother remember?" I muttered, hanging my head in shame.

"No, Kvar was the one who put my Dad in the situation where he had to kill my mom."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said something careless like that."

"It's okay." Lloyd shrugged as he walked off.

He was right. I was going easy on him. Way too easy.

But I knew _we_ would be able to avenge Anna.

Kvar would not possibly be able to defeat two talented swordsmen, but their anger and vengeance as well.

_Author's Note: I decided to make this chapter into two, to increase suspense and torture you all ;)_

_Coming Soon…_

_Chapter 11: Avenging Anna-Part 2_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: I know you've all been waiting for it!_

Chapter 11: Avenging Anna-Part 2

_Author's Note (cont.): I had fun with this chapter so please enjoy!_

**Lloyd's POV**

I stood outside the teleporter which would take me, Kratos and Genis to the room where Kvar was.

"Don't worry Lloyd!" Genis exclaimed "I'll burn Kvar to a crisp! I won't let him get away with killing your mom!"

I smiled meekly. "Thanks Genis."

I was nervous. My heart was pounding, and I felt sweaty, scared and angry.

_C'mon Colette, Professor, Sheena! _I thought _The second you deactivate the stupid lock…_

Suddenly there was a click. Kratos pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the metal slab covering the teleporter moved aside, and I saw the blue light shine.

"They did it!" Genis cheered.

"Lloyd." Kratos muttered "Let's go."

**Kvar's POV**

"Pronyma."

"Lord Kvar. You told me that you had news for me. Being the _leader _of the Five Grand Cardinals, I don't have time for silly bull."

The projected image of the dark sorceress sneered.

"Well this bit of information may come in handy."

"Well? Stop wasting my time Kvar!"

"Well, you know that little incident 15 years ago?"

"How could I not?"

"Well, one person who fell off the cliff survived."

"You mean Kratos's wife is still alive?"

"Wrong! Pronyma, you do humor me. I removed her exsphere remember? There was no way she could have survived. Think now, who _else _fell off the cliff?"

"Kratos's son."

"Indeed."

"How do you know he's alive?"

"Well, a few days ago the Chosen's group came barging into my ranch. Kratos was with them. So was a swordsman in red named _Lloyd_. He looked like Kratos, and when I told him the sad little story of Kratos's wife, Anna, he accused _me _of killing his mother."

"So how will this information come in handy anyways?" Pronyma scowled.

"I'm sure Lord Yggdrasill will find some use of it. But now for the reason I contacted you. Have you been stealing research from MY angelus project!"

"You speak nonsense Kvar. I have done nothing." She defended herself.

"Kvar!"

I turned around.

Kratos, Lloyd and the half-elf mage stood in front of me.

"Ah. I see. You were right Kvar," Pronyma agreed "He does bear a striking resemblance to him."

"What?" Lloyd scowled.

"Oh Kvar, it seems you have guests now." Pronyma smiled, "By the way, if you think that you have been fooling Lord Yggdrasill, then you are wrong. He knows that Rodyle has convinced you to join him on one of his silly schemes again. Believe me; you won't get away with it."

The projector turned off.

"So the Mana Cannon is no longer a secret" I growled "But no matter," I turned to Lloyd.

"Once I take the exsphere, all rumors about me will cease to exist."

Lloyd drew his swords, and so did Kratos.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA TAKE THIS FROM ME!"

**Kratos's POV**

Lloyd rushed at Kvar.

_Please let what I taught him actually be of use_ I thought.

Suddenly three robots appeared.

"Genis!"

"Yeah?"

"Kvar is weak to water spells. Help Lloyd. I'll take care of the robots."

I drew my sword and with all my strength, used my sword to cut the robot into pieces.

"Spread!" I yelled and a vortex of water engulfed the two other robots.

I looked to Lloyd and Kvar.

Kvar had a look of regret on his face, as he guarded all of Lloyd's slashes and thrusts. He probably thought we'd be easy to defeat.

"Spread!" Genis yelled and a vortex of water appeared and sent Kvar flying into the air.

"Oh yeah!" he cheered.

"Lightning STRIKE!" Kvar roared and a massive bolt of lightning went heading towards Genis.

"Guardian!" Genis called and a small green force field came, but the attack was so powerful, he was knocked out.

Lloyd slashed at Kvar's chest.

He howled in pain and he lunged at Lloyd, slashing his arm.

"Argh!" Lloyd winced in pain, gritting his teeth.

"Fierce Demon Fang!" I roared as I slashed Kvar backwards with my sword.

"First Aid!" I cast, as I healed all of Lloyd's wounds.

Lloyd got back up, and let out a yell of rage and stabbed his sword into Kvar's chest.

Blood poured out of Kvar's mouth as he groaned and collapsed to the ground, dead.

"We did it." Lloyd just stared at Kvar's body.

"No." I disagreed as I healed Genis "You _did_."

He did it. He avenged Anna.

For us.

"Lloyd! Everyone!" Colette called as she ran in, Sheena and Raine behind her.

Raine looked at Kvar's body.

"I see your mother was avenged."

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah."

Raine nodded. "All right I'm going to blow up the ranch now."

Sheena paled. "Wow! I never knew you had that type of power!"

"Don't be stupid. I'm going to use the computer system."

Sheena scowled and the two glared at each other.

"Well that seems a bit harsh. But I guess it's our only option."

"All right now let's see" Raine muttered as she pushed a few buttons on the machinery, which even confused me.

A red alarm went off and a voice said 'RANCH WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 15 MINUTES'

I froze. Behind Lloyd, Kvar was standing, holding his sword, grinning like a maniac.

"LLOYD BEHIND YOU!" I yelled.

Kvar raised his word…

"NO! LLOYD!" Colette yelled as she jumped in front of the sword. She didn't even scream as the blade slashed her stomach.

"COLETTE!" he yelled, "YOU BASTARD!"

He plunged his sword into his chest.

I did the same.

Lloyd drew his sword out and dropped to the ground over Colette, who Raine was attempting to heal.

Kvar staggered backwards.

"Kratos! You pathetic-"

"Feel the pain-" I snarled as I slashed him with my sword.

"Of those inferior beings-" I roared as I stabbed him again.

His bloodied corpse fell to the ground.

I sheathed my sword.

"As you burn in hell."

Genis and Sheena stared at me, like I was some killing monster.

I breathed deeply.

_**Kratos's Flashback**_

"_Kratos."_

"_Yes?"_

_I kissed her._

"_I love you."_

"_Why would you say that all of a sudden?" _

"_Well…If I die from my exsphere tonight I want to at least tell you how I feel"_

_She kissed me._

"_You won't die. I won't let that happen to you."_

_**End Flashback**_

I had done it.

I had killed the man that had destroyed my hope for having a family.

I hadn't avenged Anna.

But that was good enough for now.

_Author's Note: Yay! I finally killed Kvar! _

_Coming Soon…_

_Chapter 12: Betrayal_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Betrayal-Part 1

_Author's Note: This chappie is gonna be sad just to warn you._

_I've gotten about 1,500 hits, and some reviews, so please review people, when I get a review I get inspired and…I FEEL LIKE WRITING;)_

**Kratos's POV**

The Tower of Salvation loomed in the distance. It's holy, magical aura was making me realize…

This was the end.

Colette would die and become Martel's vessel. Or she would fail like all the other Chosens, and become a living doll, which was also death.

If Lloyd and the others interfered I would have to kill them. If they didn't, I would still never see them again.

They would die anyways, becoming lifeless beings in Mithos's twisted Age of Half-Elves.

It was the end.

No matter what happened.

Hima.

Where Anna had Lloyd.

Where Lloyd spent the first years of his childhood.

Lloyd didn't remember. Right now he was talking to Sheena. They were worried about Colette.

Everyone was worried about her. Except me. I knew what was going to happen.

He suddenly walked towards me.

"Are you worried Kratos?" he asked.

"Yes." I lied.

"I am." Lloyd sighed. "I'm scared for Colette. I…never mind."

I felt sorry for Lloyd and Genis. They're best friend was going through a lot of pain, and they couldn't even have a conversation with her. She had lost her voice.

"Would you like your final lesson?" I asked.

"Final?" Lloyd asked "Besides what are you going to do after Colette…completes the ritual."

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"Let's find an open area."

"You've improved." I muttered as we sheathed our swords.

"Thanks Kratos." Lloyd said.

"What?"

"Well, I've never really thanked you for training me and it's because of you I've grown a lot more powerful. Ya know it almost feels like you're my big brother or something."

"Brother?" _Well I suppose I do look young enough to be his brother._

"Well, yeah. I'm an only child so I always kinda wanted something to train with. But you're a bit old to be my brother."

"Hmph." I muttered.

"I'm not insulting you. "

"Lloyd."

"Yeah?"

"Don't make a mistake…"

"A mistake? What are you talking about? If I make a mistake cant I do it over?"

I tried not to laugh.

"Fine. If it is something you can do over…then do it over."

_Lloyd is young and foolish_ I thought _He has no idea how cruel this twisted world is, even though this world is already suffering. He's a clueless fool, thinking everything will work out in the end. But no matter what happens tomorrow he will die. _

I stared at the Tower of Salvation.

_I'm sorry Lloyd _

**Lloyd's POV**

Kratos sure was acting weird.

He should be happy, when we got back to Iselia he'd get paid, and he could leave.

I was gonna miss him.

I couldn't help but wonder if me and Genis would really be accepted again if something happened to Colette.

But I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

What Kratos had said bothered me as I slept that night. When we trained he would usually blab about how to do everything, but now I felt sick.

He had just made me more worried about Colette.

I heard the door to the inn open.

_Huh?_

I walked out of the inn.

I loved this town. I felt like I had been here before, the high altitude didn't bother me. I like the quiet deserted feel to it.

Kratos was once again talking to Noishe. I was the only other person who did that, besides my mom Dirk had told me.

Suddenly a man appeared behind Kratos. He held a knife. It was the man from Triet!

"Kratos!" I yelled.

Kratos grabbed the knife in the man's hand, and pushed it away from his neck, as the man pushed forwards.

"Kratos!"

"Stay back!"

Kratos pulled the knife from the man's hand and stabbed him with it.

The man yelled in pain.

Then he was gone.

"Who the hell was that?" I yelled running up to him.

"The Desian assassin from Triet I believe. He was to cowardly to even attack us directly."

"You okay?"

"I sustained no injuries."

"Oh. Okay then."

**Yuan's POV**

"Ugh…" I moaned gritting me teeth as Botta smeared healing herbs on the wound.

"That Kratos will pay!" Botta snarled.

We were on the outskirts of Hima.

"He can't see me remember? If he does he will tell Mithos and- AGH!"

I would enjoy cutting down Kratos when the time came.

"My lord, what are your orders." Botta asked.

"Don't let the Chosen complete the ritual or taken to Derris Kharlan at any cost! And…kill Kratos."

"Lord Yuan, are you sure that is a wise descision?"

"What?"

"Killing Kratos may not release all the mana is his body. If he does die, we will not be able to make a pact with Origin."

"You're right."

"We must force him to release the seal."

"Kratos is as stubborn as an old goat. He won't release the seal for us if we threaten his life…"

"Then perhaps the life of another?"

"What?"

"Does he have any family?"

I smiled.

Lloyd.

_(A/N: Dun dun dun!)_

**Kratos's POV **

Yuan had tried to kill me.

I was confused.

_Yuan works for Cruxis. Unless…_

"C'mon Kratos!" Lloyd yelled.

At the top of the mountain the huge indigo dragon stood there.

"All right, Chelsea here can only take two people at a time now."

"Me and the Chosen will go first." I said.

"All right." The dragon tamer nodded, helping Colette into the harness.

"I'll go with Colette." Lloyd asked.

"No. I'm the Chosen's Protector. There could be monsters, I'll go with her."

Lloyd could talk Colette out of completing the ritual.

"But-"

I got into the harness. And the dragon took off.

The feeling of being high in the air wasn't new to me. I had traveled on a Rheihard many times before. The Chosen was tense however.

_She must know what she will have to do now…_

When the dragon landed, she flew away.

"Chosen, we must go inside."

Colette shook her head and grabbed my hand.

"We…have to wait…for Lloyd and the others… Chosen, we don't have time for that. Do you want to let the people of Sylvarant suffer even longer?"

Colette looked shocked. She shook her head.

"Good. " I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the seal.

She struggled, but the Angel Transformation had weakened her.

I pushed her forwards towards the seal.

I wouldn't let Lloyd get hurt. Colette would become a lifeless body and I would take her to Derris Kharlan before the others even got here.

That way I would not have to kill them.

Colette stared at me and shook her head.

"Colette, Lloyd does not have feelings for you. He told me himself. Now complete the ritual!"

I regret what I said.

She stared at me with her blue eyes.

This girl had taught me so much in the past month…

But she had to do this…

Colette got on her knees and started to pray.

**Lloyd's POV**

"Kratos is acting really weird isn't he?" I told Genis, as I clung to the harness.

"Yeah."

I looked down at the cliffs and mountains far below us.

"Oh god…"

"What are you scared?" Genis laughed.

"What?"

"Hahahahahahaha! You're scared!" he laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, don't spaz!"

"Colette may become some type of soulless angel in a few minutes, and-"

"You're right…." Genis sighed looking down at the ground.

_Colette… _I thought _He's right…I am kinda scared… But if I tell Genis after we get home he'll never let me forget it…_

_Colette had always been my friend, even longer then Genis. Everyone liked Colette, she was so warm, kind, gentle and beautiful-_

_Did I just think Colette was beautiful!_

_She was but…I'm her friend _I thought.

"We have to hurry

"What?"

"I have to tell Colette something."

The dragon landed, and we met up with Sheena and Raine.

Raine shook her head.

"They've already gone inside!"

_Author's Note: Yep, this is a Colloyd fic! I love Colloyd! Please REVIEW!_

_Coming Soon…_

_Chapter 13: Betrayal- Part 2_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Betrayal-Part 2

_Author's Note: Dun dun dun! Yay! This is one of my fav parts of the game:)_

**Lloyd's POV**

"What?"

"The door is open."

"We have to hurry!"

We ran up the stairs and entered the Tower of Salvation.

As I stepped inside I froze.

"Are those…bodies?" Raine gasped.

Bodies incased in coffins floated in the air, the sky was a turquoise shade. We were standing on a glass floor.

"This is horrible!" Sheena yelled.

"We have to hurry and find them!" I yelled.

_Or Colette mayl become one of them._

We all stepped on the teleporter…

**Kratos's POV**

I watched as they talked with Remiel.

They all had shocked expressions on their faces as they learned the true purpose of the journey of Regeneration. As they found out how the two worlds function.

They cut down Remiel easily, just as I had expected. The arrogant man deserved it.

I stepped out from the shadows.

"Kratos!" Lloyd panted, tired from the battle "Where have you been?"

"Lord…Kratos…help me…" Remiel begged. "Lend me your-ugh! Aid…"

"What?" Genis asked.

"Do you not remember Remiel?" I sneered "I was once of the inferior race- a human. Does the most superior creature truly want help from the creature it despises most?"

Remiel let out a cry of fury and died.

About time.

"Kratos…what was he talking about." Raine exclaimed.

I walked over to Colette and prepared to teleport. I didn't want to fight.

"Kratos!" Lloyd yelled "What the fuck are you doing!"

"You're not one of Cruxis?" Sheena paled. "You can't be…"

They deserved to know the truth.

"I am Kratos. One of the Four Seraphim, my job was to make sure the Chosen broke all the seals, and to protect her. Now I must take her to Derris Kharlan where she will become Martel's vessel."

"Then you lied to us!" Raine yelled.

Lloyd just stared at me with hatred.

I showed them my wings.

"I'm an angel" I muttered gritting my teeth, hoping to scare them away, "don't try and stop me or I'll kill you.

"I'm not gonna let you take Colette!" Lloyd roared, drawing his swords.

I drew my own. Raine and Genis started to cast spells and Sheena drew out her cards.

"Then let us begin." I stiffened.

There was no avoiding this.

**Lloyd's POV**

I was knocked against a pillar by a strong burst of magic from Kratos.

Raine and Sheena had both collapsed wounded and we had run out of Apple Gels and Life Bottles.

Genis was frantically casting spells, as fast as he could.

"I don't get any of this" I grunted as I slashed at Kratos.

"But what I don't get most is how you could do this!" I roared as he parried my blow "We thought you were our friend!"

"Thunder Blade!" Genis roared using the spell Kratos had taught him against him.

"Grave!" Kratos yelled and Genis was knocked out.

It was just the two of us.

I charged, trying to get to Colette and the others who were unconscious on the floor.

Kratos knocked me aside, gently.

I lunged and he dodged the blow. He had a chance to thrust his sword at me but he didn't.

He was going easy on me, like he always did.

He was toying with me, thinking I wasn't powerful enough to defeat him, no matter how hard I tried.

Kratos knocked me back with his shield.

I felt running down my body, I was burned from Kratos's lightning spells.

I wanted to just collapse, and give up.

"I'm sorry Lloyd." He scowled as he started to cast a spell.

"You're not sorry…you bastard" I winced. I was starting to black out.

"Judgment!"

Then I was knocked out.

**Kratos's POV**

Lord Mithos.

Or now Lord Yggdrasill had just blasted Lloyd with a powerful light spell.

"You seemed to be having a bit of trouble." Mithos sneered "Now we must take the Chosen to Derris Kharlan. It must work this time."

"As…you command Lord Yggdrasill" I muttered looking at Lloyd and the others.

"Before we go, kill them Kratos."

"What?"

"Whatever is the matter? I trust you have no objections." He grinned "I know you really want to get rid of _Lloyd_ especially."

He knew.

How?

Kvar.

He must have told him before he died. Or Pronyma.

I raised my sword.

_I'm sorry Anna. I have to do this…_

_No you don't!_

_What?_

Was that voice from Lloyd's…exsphere?

_Fight Kratos, don't do this…_

_ANNA!_

"I can't do it." I grimaced as I sheathed my sword.

"What?"

"I won't kill them"

"Fine then" Mithos smiled "I will."

Suddenly Mithos was hit by a bolt of lightning.

Renegades.

They grabbed the Chosen, Lloyd and the others and teleported.

As Mithos recovered I thought;

_Please don't die Lloyd…If we meet again I…_

"Damn Renegades." Mithos snarled.

_I won't hold back. You will find out the truth eventually if all of Cruxis knows…_

"Kratos? Are you listening? Let's go."

_You sure are damn lucky. Saved by the Renegades._

_Don't die Lloyd._

_Author's Note: Awwwwwwwwwww! I'm almost done this series, about four or five more chappies to go! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and thank you to people who are hopefully right now about to **press the review button.**_

_Coming Soon…_

_Chapter 14: Betrayal-Part 3_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Reunited Again

**Kratos's POV**

I knew what I had to do.

Find the materials to forge the ring to get the Eternal Sword.

Now that Cruxis had decided to leave the Chosen alone, I could wander Tethe'alla and find the needed materials.

Ainos. I could easily get it from Welgia.

The Sacred Wood from Ozette. It had to be used to fuel the fire.

A Mana Fragment. That could also be taken from Cruxis.

The Pact with Origin.

I didn't know what I was going to do about that, but I would worry about that later.

As I traveled Tethe'alla I encountered Lloyd and the others a few times.

They had restored the Chosen of Sylvarant to her normal self using a poor Key Crest I had warned her about.

She didn't listen.

Lloyd had grown even more powerful, I could sense great power from him when I met him in Ozette and helped them find Colette.

When I now had everything I needed, except a mana fragment, I found out that Sheena had made pacts with every Summon Spirit except Luna, and was in Sylvarant to do that right now.

They were working with the Renegades.

Their leader who I suspected was Yuan didn't understand the way the Great Seed and the mana links worked, he _thought_ he did.

If Sheena made the pact…

Regardless of Cruxis's orders, I went to the Tower of Mana.

I waited at the entrance of the seal, where Colette had lost her voice.

Lloyd and the others came, walking up the bridge of light.

They had found some new allies as well.

Presea, a small girl with great powers from her exsphere which had stopped her growth for 16 years.

Zelos, the Casanova Chosen of Tethe'alla, who was secretly Cruxis's spy. He had helped me gather a few of the needed materials for the Pact Ring.

Regal, who had killed Presea's sister, the President of the exsphere manufacturing company, Lezareno.

"Kratos!" Lloyd yelled.

"Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" I said "If you make a pact with Luna then the Great Seed-"

"And that is exactly what we desire!" Yuan snarled as he stepped in front of me, throwing a lightning bolt at me, which I dodged.

"Yuan? So you are a Renegade. If you release-"

"Silence fool!" Yuan roared "Do you think we'll pass up this opportunity? Lloyd! Sheena! Make the pact quickly."

Lloyd and the others stepped onto the teleporter and vanished.

"So you are the Renegade leader." I wondered.

"Sorry old friend" Yuan smirked "I'm going to have to kill you now."

"I think not." I smiled as I slashed at him with my sword, in his weakest area.

Where I had stabbed him.

Yuan roared and collapsed to the ground.

I stepped onto the teleporter, and appeared at the seal.

A glowing light had appeared in Sheena's hand.

"You did it Sheena!" Colette cheered.

"No!" I yelled as the ground began to shake.

I was too late.

**Lloyd's POV**

I was going to have to work with Kratos.

The very thought of it infuriated me. When I told Raine that she praised me again like when I used the word avaricious.

It almost reminded me of when we freed the prisoners at Palmacosta and Asgard before we found out the truth.

I kept staring at Kratos. I was afraid he'd try and take Colette, or attack us when we weren't looking.

When I also had to go with him to stop Forcystus since he wanted to confront him, with Colette and Raine, I ignored him.

"What are you looking at?" Kratos scowled, innocently.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, "I'm not falling for that. Number One, I don't trust you. Number Two there's no reason I shouldn't be watching you."

"That really hurts me." Kratos rolled his eyes too. "I'm not too thrilled about having to work with you too."

"Good. Cause you're a traitor, and I'm only working with you cause I have too." I retorted.

"That's good."

"What?"

"Because you and I…are enemies. Enemies don't like each other."

"Well that's perfect. After you tried to kill Colette, I sure don't like you!" I fumed and walked off to Colette.

"You don't seem too happy to have to work with Kratos." Colette asked.

"He tried to kill you Colette; I don't care if we have to work together. I hate him."

"When we were on the Journey of Regeneration, you two hated each other in the beginning then he became your mentor in the end."

"Yeah, but that Kratos was a lie." I retorted. "This is the real Kratos. A Traitor."

_(A/N: I'm skipping a lot of plot spoilers and other things, because they're not that important to this story so please don't hurt me)_

**Kratos's POV**

The Chosen was slowly dying from her Cruxis Crystal.

After we returned to Dirk's house, and he explained to us what was happening.

"You should all stay for the night." Dirk offered.

"I must humbly decline." I muttered and I walked out of the room.

As I was about to leave, Lloyd yelled "Kratos!"

"Yes?"

"You're not going back to Cruxis, right?"

"I must."

"What?"

"One day you'll understand" I scowled, angry that Lloyd had followed me. I wanted to talk to Anna before I had to leave.

"So you really are our enemy." Lloyd stated.

I left, Noishe whining at me as if to say;

"Come back Kratos!"

**Lloyd's POV **_(A/N: I love this part:)_

"Yeah we got the Mana Leaf Herb!" I cheered as we headed back to the Elven Story Teller's house.

"Now we just need a Mana Fragment then my cute hunny will be cured." Zelos agreed.

We entered the small hut that seemed to be clinging to the cliff hanging over the waterfall.

"So you succeeded." The Storyteller stated.

"Why didn't you tell us there was a retarted plant guarding the Mana Herb?" Genis asked.

"You seemed determined enough that you would face a great amount of danger to acquire it."

"Thank you for your help," Regal said "But we really need to get going."

"Wait." Raine snapped, "What kinds of stories do you tell?"

"All of them." He smiled "How the elves came from Derris Kharlan, the planting of the Kharlan tree, the story of the hero Mithos."

"The story of Mithos?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah." I agreed "We've heard his name wherever we go, but we don't really know what he did or anything."

"Wait, in Heimdall talk about Mithos was taboo." Zelos said.

"I tell the stories of the elves, without being held back by the heavy burden of Heimdall's restrictions."

"Would you tell us the story?" Colette asked smiling "We have enough time."

"Mithos and his sister lived in Heimdall. They were outsiders who were banished from Heimdall. The reason that Mithos stopped the Kharlan War was so that he could return home."

"Outsiders?" Genis asked "Was Mithos…a half-elf?"

"Mithos a half-elf?" Zelos snorted "No way! All the scriptures in the Church of Martel describe him as a human or elf."

"Mithos was a half-elf" the Storyteller glared at Zelos "Just as I am. Just like your two friends, right next to you. Only one of Mithos's companions was human, and they were treated like outcasts."

"Then if Mithos saved the world why is he 'taboo'?" Regal asked, quoting Zelos.

"It's because he was a half-elf!" Genis yelled.

"No. It was because Mithos is a fallen hero."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"The spirit Origin gave Mithos a magical sword called the Eternal Sword. Mithos used this sword to divide the world into the two worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant."

"_What?_" I gawked.

"These four heroes changed the shape of our world, _Mithos Yggdrasill_, his sister _Martel_ Yggdrasill, and their companions _Yuan _and _Kratos_."

There was silence for a few seconds. Me, Genis, Colette and Sheena all blurted out questions at the same time.

"One at a time." The Storyteller sighed, nodding at Genis.

"Yggdrasill of Cruxis is Mithos the hero!" Genis yelled.

"Mithos was the one who divided the worlds in two! If The Eternal Swords is what he used, then we need to find it!" Sheena gasped.

"Martel is Mithos's sister!" Colette exclaimed "That's why he wants to resurrect her!"

"Kratos is 4,000 years old?" I blurted "But he's human like us!"

"Not even an elf can live that long." Raine nodded.

"Using special Cruxis Crystals, all of them have stopped aging. They can live forever." The Storyteller explained.

"Thank you for telling us the story" Colette curtsied smiling.

"It was my pleasure."

"That was shocking." Genis exclaimed as we left the shack.

"This information will help us." Raine nodded.

"The Eternal Sword was used to divide the world in half" Zelos said "So it must be involved if we're gonna reunite the worlds"

"Yeah, but where is it?" Sheena wondered.

"It's in the Tower of Salvation my hunny" Zelos smiled winking at her.

Sheena hit him on the back of the head. "I'm not your hunny!"

"Let's go to the Tower of Salvation then "Raine declared "We need to go to Cruxis's base to get a Mana Fragment as well."

I was the only one still shocked that Kratos was angel. I guess I was the one who knew him the best.

Still, I knew he was an angel, but I didn't know he was able to live that long.

But being Mithos's companion, that mean that he was the one who separated the world.

This twisted world we lived in, that demanded the sacrifice of innocent people, was his fault.

_Author's Note: Please **review**!_

_Coming Soon…_

_Chapter 15: Salvation_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Salvation

**Lloyd's POV**

The Tower of Salvation loomed in the distance. Zelos inserted his Cruxis Crystal into an opening and suddenly stairs appeared leading to the tower entrance.

Once we climbed the stairs we saw an Oracle Stone.

"Let me handle this!" Zelos grinned and placed his hand on the oracle stone.

Then the door opened and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.

Sheena and me began to laugh like maniacs.

"Yeah you sure handled it!" I laughed.

Colette and Genis laughed too.

"Oh you're just jealous!" Zelos sniffed as he dusted himself off.

"I can't wait to see what the inside of Tethe'alla's Tower of Salvation looks like!" Raine grinned.

_Oh shit she's in her ruin mode. _I thought.

"Let us go inside!" Raine cheered running inside.

"C'mon Colette!" I said cheerfully.

Colette smiled. It seemed like it was a forced smile.

"Okay Lloyd."

As we stepped inside I saw the familiar coffins floating around.

"Oh god…" Zelos exclaimed.

"Ugh." Regal grimaced.

"This is horrible." Presea whispered.

"It's just like Sylvarant's Tower of Salvation" Genis observed.

We all stepped onto the teleporter.

I was curious to see the Tower of Salvation but I was reminded of when we had almost lost Colette.

When Kratos had betrayed us.

I frowned.

"It looks exactly the same" Raine scowled looking disappointed.

"Hey look!" I yelled pointed at a pillar that had been knocked over.

"Yeah, _you_ knocked that over!" Genis exclaimed.

"Wait what's going on?" Sheena wondered "This place is exactly the same as Sylvarant. But that couldn't be…"

"This is the same place!" Colette yelled "I know it! I can't stop shaking."

I stared at the pillar. Colette and Sheena were right. This was the same place!

"Well obviously it is."

Kratos.

He stood in a Cruxis uniform instead of his usual purple clothes.

"The Tower of Salvation is where the two worlds are connected. So obviously it is the same place."

"You again! I gritted my teeth "Who are you really? You certainly aren't our ally. Were you really one of Mithos's companions from 4000 years ago?"

"And is Mithos the Hero and Yggdrasill the same person?" Presea added.

"All that you say is true."

"Why are you helping Mithos?" I yelled. "You know better then us all the horrible things he's done."

Kratos drew his sword and pointed it at me.

"Lloyd!" Colette yelled.

"I have no need to explain myself." Kratos scowled.

"So in the end you really are our enemies despite all the times we've fought together." I sighed drawing out my swords "I kept thinking and hoping you might abandon Cruxis and join us. But you really proved that I am a stupid kid."

"Nice monologue. I will take the Chosen to Derris Kharlan."

"She has a name!" I yelled "It's Colette!"

I looked at the others standing behind me.

"No holding back this time guys!"

**Kratos's POV**

Lloyd charged at me. I sighed. I prepared to gently knock him back but he dodged it and thrust his sword at me which I managed to avoid.

_He's improved…_

"Beast Sword Rain!" Lloyd yelled and thrust his swords at me. I blocked all of them but then he let out a wave of energy the sent me flying.

"Tidal Wave!" Genis yelled and a huge wave of water knocked me back.

The Presea girl ran towards me and swung her huge ax.

I blocked the blow.

"Super Lightning Blade!" I yelled and I struck her with my sword and knocked her back with a bolt of lightning.

"Presea!" Genis yelled as she collapsed. "You're gonna pay! Cyclone!"

Strong gusts of wind spun me around in the air like a leaf.

"Healing Wind!" I yelled and healed my many cuts and wounds.

Suddenly there was a flash of light from the teleporter and about fifteen angels appeared behind Colette, Zelos and Raine who were standing in the background casting spells.

Ten angels suddenly started to descend from above.

"Crap!" Sheena yelled.

"Grave!" I cast and sharp blades of rock jutted out from the ground and wounded Sheena.

"I call upon the healing powers of the Great Goddess!" Raine chanted "Revitalize!"

Everyone in Lloyd's party was fully healed.

"Burn baby!" Zelos yelled "Eruption!"

Flames engulfed two of the angels.

"Guys be careful, take care of the angels!" Lloyd yelled "I'll take care of Kratos!"

I smiled.

"You think you can defeat me without your friends?" I sneered.

"If it means wiping that smug look off your face and protecting Colette then I _will_ defeat you!" Lloyd yelled.

We began to duel, mostly lunging or guarding each other's blows.

"Demon Seal!" Sheena yelled blowing away two of the angels.

"Grand Chariot!" Colette yelled flinging her chakrams with all her might at the angels Raine was guarding against with her staff, and two lightning bolts appeared and killed them.

"Hey don't you dare touch my glamorous honey!" Zelos yelled rushing to Sheena's aid. "Victory Light Spear!" he jumped up in the air and stabbed three of the angles descending on Sheena.

"Mirage Seal!" Sheena yelled making the last two angels in the sky dizzy making them perfect targets for Genis's spell.

"Indignation!"

Massive bolts of lightning killed every single angel.

Sheena panted for breath as Zelos quickly healed her wounds.

"Thanks Zelos." She blushed.

"Hey, anything for my one and only hunny!" he grinned and winked. _(A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!)_

I was still battling Lloyd. We were both matched eagerly. But my old body was beginning to give way. Lloyd was grinning. He knew too that he was going to beat me.

Lloyd took a deep breath. He stabbed me in the arm.

I yelled in pain.

"I'm sorry Kratos." he winced. "Super Sonic Thrust!"

I collapsed to the ground.

I felt myself begin to fade away. I gritted my teeth. Before I died Lloyd needed to know the truth…

"Cure!" An angel stood over me with her staff and healed me. I heard Lloyd yelling.

I got up and dusted myself off. It seemed that more angle reinforcements had arrived.

One of the angels was holding Colette's arms behind her back, and a sword at her neck. Raine was hitting one of the angels with her staff but they had managed to restrain her.

"COLETTE!" Lloyd yelled.

"I don't suggest you try anything" I muttered "For if you do there will be no mercy this time."

Sheena and Zelos were both surrounded. So was Presea and Regal.

Genis could have cast a spell but knowing his friends lives were at risk he lowered his kendama.

I nodded to the angels. "Take them."

Lloyd just stared at me while he was forced onto the teleporter. His eyes were burning.

"I beat you." He growled "I beat you fair and square!"

I just shrugged as they were lead away, trying to hold back my anger, shame and tears.

_I'm sorry Lloyd. I'm sorry Anna…_

_Author's Note: Yes there was a bit of all three couples in that, Colloyd, Sheelos and Gesea. Next chappie coming soon!_

_Coming Soon…_

_Chapter 16: Escape!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Escape!

_Author's Note: Yes I will be changing the story around, the way **I **like it._

**Lloyd's POV**

"Owww…." I muttered. My head was ringing.

I slowly got up from the hard and cold steel floor.

I was in a cell.

I looked out.

Angels floated all over the place, their emotionless eyes. Some talked to each other and others just stood perfectly still.

Right in front of my cell was an elevator.

"Lloyd?" a voice asked. "Are you okay?"

Colette was in the cell next to me. She looked really weak and tired.

"Colette!" I exclaimed "You look terrible!"

"I'm tired. I tried to bust the door down using angel spells but it doesn't work. The door seems to be made of some powerful metal."

"I see. Casting those spells takes a lot of energy."

Colette leaned on the metal bars separating us. "Where is everyone else?"

"You're right. They're not here."

"They'll come to take me to use me as Martel's vassal." Colette whispered.

I took her hand.

"I won't let them take you! We'll escape!"

"How?"

"If an angel passes by we'll-"

The elevator lowered all of a sudden.

"Someone's coming up!" Colette exclaimed.

"Crap!"

It was four heavily armed angels.

One had a long metal key in his hand. It placed the key in the lock and before he could turn it, he screamed and died. A sword was stuck through him.

It was Kratos!

He turned to face the other three angels. One thrust his spear at him. Kratos dodged the spear.

"Double Demon Fang!" he yelled and sent out two shock waves towards him. The angel collapsed.

Kratos blocked another blow from the other angel with his shield.

"Thunder Blade!" he chanted and the remaining two angels were barbecued by bolts of lightning.

He turned to look at me. I glared at him.

He turned the key in Colette's lock and unlocked the door. He took the key and unlocked my door.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked in shock as he threw my swords to me and Colette's chakrams to her.

"Take this Chosen" Kratos muttered, ignoring me handing something to Colette "You will need it."

"Is this a mana fragment?" Colette exclaimed.

"Kratos why are you helping us? Back in Iselia ranch you said we were enemies!" I fumed.

"I owe it to you" Kratos hung his head "After everything I've done. You all don't know enough. You don't seem very thankful that I've just given you the cure to save your girlfriend"

"Okay, Number One, Colette is not my girlfriend" I blushed "Number Two, if you seem to know something we don't, would you mind shedding some light on the situation?"

"You have to find your companions; they're in the cells below you." Kratos explained "I will bring a hologram of Colette to Yggdrasill. It will not be long before he realizes that you've escaped. I will tell you the truth eventually…"

He sheathed his sword and looked at us. "Don't die."

Then he took the elevator to the floor above.

**Kratos's POV**

The hologram of Colette followed close behind me.

I entered the room where the Great Seed and Martel were. Mithos was smiling like a maniac, and Pronyma was there only because Mithos wanted her probably. She had an uninterested expression on her face which showed she could care less about the revival of Martel

I was close to Martel as well, but I could sense somehow she didn't want this. She wouldn't have wanted Mithos to kill all those innocent people.

"About time Kratos. Where were the angels who were suppose to accompany you?" Pronyma scowled.

_They are all dead_ "They are else where."

_I have to stall them. I have to give Lloyd and the others enough time to escape_

"Who cares?" Mithos roared "Put the girl in the machine! MARTEL, THIS TIME IT WILL WORK!"

Pronyma was staring at the fake Colette who had an expressionless look on her face. The hologram wasn't even breathing.

"Lord Yggdrasill, something's wrong with the girl" she muttered "She's not breathing."

"WHAT?" Mithos roared "I MUST REVIVE MARTEL! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"She is not dead" I muttered as the two of them stared at me "She has escaped."

"What?" Mithos roared.

Pronyma stabbed her staff into the hologram and it exploded into pieces of light. "It's a fake!"

"Kratos!" Mithos fumed "You traitor!"

_I must leave now_

"Stalagmite!" I chanted and a burst of rock blocked Mithos and Pronyma from reaching me.

I ran out of the room as the alarm blared.

"ATTENTION! THE CHOSEN HAS ESCPAED! FIND HER!"

I rushed to the teleporter which had two angels guarding it.

"Please show your ID" she said. I stabbed her with my sword and killed the other one as well.

I stepped onto the teleporter and activated it.

In a few moments I was standing at the altar at the Tower of Salvation.

"Kratos." I stared. It was Yuan, Botta stood behind him, his sword drawn.

"Yuan, it has been a while."

Yuan took out his Duel Blades.

"Kratos, you can either surrender and lay down your weapon, or we'll fight you. Either way you're coming with us."

"Surrender? I think not." I sneered.

Yuan's face turned the colour of a tomato in his anger.

Botta stayed calm.

Yuan smiled.

"Well I hope you like my new spell. INDIGNATION JUDGEMENT!"

Pain.

I fell to the ground. Bolts of lightning and rays of light burned me, and blinded me.

I slowly blacked out…

**Yuan's POV**

I now knew where Lloyd was.

Kratos was our prisoner.

Tonight, we would make our move.

We will release Origin's seal.

_Author's Note: OMG! I think you know what happens in the next chappie;)_

_Coming Soon…_

_Chapter 17: The Truth_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Truth

_Author's Note: I know all of you have been waiting for this chapter! I have too!_

_Enjoy!_

**Yuan's POV**

"Does Zelos have his orders?" I asked.

"Yes sir." A Renegade said.

We stood outside the dwarf's house. The full moon shone down on us. Its glare helped me see that through a small window, Zelos was stuffing his face, and the others were talking to each other.

Kratos lay on the floor, drugged and unconscious.

"There can be no mistakes. Kratos can not die, and Lloyd can not die either. At least until Kratos releases the seal." I smirked.

_I have to get the Eternal Sword…nothing can go wrong._

**Lloyd's POV**

I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Was Colette gonna be okay? I trusted Altessa but something could go wrong…

What was Kratos talking about in Welgia? What did he mean by I didn't know enough? Why did he help us?

With questions like that in your head it's hard to get to sleep.

I sat up for a second. It was pretty quiet. I didn't hear Sheena yelling at Zelos cause he was hitting on her, Raine or Genis blabbing about something, Regal…actually Regal doesn't talk a lot.

I got off the bed and walked into the kitchen.

Everyone was asleep!

The candles had been blown out and there were a few wisps of smoke.

_What the hell is going on?_

I felt a sword press against my back.

"Do what we say, or else you and your friends will die!" A Renegade yelled.

**Kratos's POV**

_Kratos wake up!_

What...?

_Wake up. We have a surprise for you._

I barely managed to open my eyes. I felt tired and weak. I was still injured from Yuan's spell.

I was on my knees and a sword at my throat.

Yuan was standing above me.

"Bout time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty." He sighed.

We were in front of a small house, partly embedded into the stone cliff it sat under.

The door to the house was thrown open.

Lloyd was shoved to the ground.

I was even more confused now. What did Yuan think he was doing?

"What the hell are you doing Yuan? I thought we were allies."

"Quiet. Even if the drug has everyone sleeping soundly, I don't want to take _any_ chances."

"Drug?" Lloyd yelled "If you've hurt them-"

"You'll kill me? I think not." Yuan snorted "I am in control of your life and your friends. All you will do is cooperate."

"You-"

One of the soldiers shoved his sword against his throat so he couldn't breathe.

I felt my muscles tighten.

The soldier lowered the sword after a few seconds, when Yuan nodded at him.

Lloyd let out a huge breath.

Yuan looked at me.

"Really Lloyd, now is that the way to act when your about to meet your _father_ for the first time"

He knew as well.

I felt my throat tighten.

Lloyd couldn't see me.

In a few moments maybe a few minutes he would know the truth.

The truth I had hidden from him the moment after I saw Anna's grave.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd scowled.

"Oh come now. Don't you want to meet the man who killed your mother, abandoned you and betrayed you? He may be a traitor, but don't you want to know who he is?"

He was just like Kvar. He knew the truth. He was toying with us.

But unlike Kvar he was going to reveal to him who his father was.

"And here he is. Right here."

"Where's my dad? If you-"

He turned to me.

"Kratos. If you care for your son's life you will do as we say."

I felt my heart fall to the very bottom of my stomach.

Lloyd stared at me.

"What?"

"Release Origin's Seal." Yuan stated simply "If you don't we will kill Lloyd. I'm not bluffing."

The soldier started to slide the sharp edge of the blade lightly across his throat.

Lloyd's eyes were empty. He looked just as angry as I did. He looked shocked and ashamed.

"What? Kratos is my…I don't believe it! I won't believe it!"

"How does it feel to have your own son reject you like that?" Yuan smiled.

I gritted my teeth.

I didn't reply.

Yuan turned red from anger.

"You changed once you got a family. You became a weak and caring fool; you cared more for lives of others then your own. You lost the ability to fight back, just like that time 15 years ago, when Anna was turned into a monster."

"What?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"If that foolish woman hadn't fallen in love with a coward like you, she wouldn't have had a son: your weakness. If she hadn't given way her life for a traitor like you, and had a filthy son, she would still be alive in this world, with some other man who would be able to protect her. I feel a bit bad now for telling Kvar where you were and betraying you like that"

I felt my blood boil. Yuan was the one that had-

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER AND MY SON LIKE THAT!"

"Release the seal Kratos." Yuan warned.

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" I yelled and spat on him.

Lloyd just stared at me.

Yuan whipped out his blade.

"THEN YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO DIE!"

"NO!" Lloyd yelled. A light came from his exsphere. It knocked the sword away from his throat and killed the man.

He got up and ran towards Yuan.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LED THE DESIANS TO THEM!" he yelled "DIE!"

Lloyd stabbed Yuan with his sword.

Yuan paled and dodged a second blow.

"Little brat. THUNDERING INDIGNATION!" _(A/N: I made that tech up:P)_

I slowly stepped in front of him.

I knew my body may not be able to take another one of Yuan's spells but I didn't care.

He was my son.

For his whole life, after Anna died, I had abandoned him and betrayed him. Yuan was right about what he said about me. Not what he said about Anna or Lloyd, but about me.

But this was how I was going to make it up to you two.

I'm sorry.

Lloyd.

Anna.

**Lloyd's POV**

"Kratos!" I yelled as an ignoramus bolt of lightning struck him down.

"Crap!" Yuan swore "He better not be dead!"

I turned to him.

Another soldier standing next to Yuan drew his sword and charged.

"Angel Feathers!"

A bolt of feathery light killed the Renegade.

"Colette!"

"Lloyd what's going on?" she asked flinging her chakram at the other Renegade.

"Kratos…is my father."

"What!" Colette exclaimed in shock.

"He's my father."

"So?"

"What?"

"Lloyd he's always been like a father too you before he betrayed us. He's done a lot to protect you. Please Lloyd don't loose sight of who you really are!"

"…"

"A really close friend of mine once told me that no matter who my parents are, or what I look like, I'm me. And to just be thankful for having two fathers, more then most people do." She winked.

"Where does that sound familiar?" I smiled kneeling over Kratos. He was alive.

Barely.

"I can't call you Dad though. I hate what Cruxis is doing. It has to stop. Too many people have died. I can't call you Dad until you tell me why you've worked with Mithos all this time. Then maybe we can work together to change this world."

"Wow. What an amazingly corny speech. Congratulations!" a voice laughed.

I turned and saw…Mithos?

Yuan paled and took a step back.

"Absolute!" Mithos yelled and a sheer bright blue prism of light smashed into Yuan so hard he went flying into the house, smashing a potted plant, the broken pieces causing him to bleed.

"Did you think I didn't notice what was going on? How pathetic!" Mithos laughed as he walked over to Yuan as me and Colette stood there with our mouths open.

"Dammit, Yggdrasill!" Yuan moaned "How the hell did you find out?"

"I had Pronyma keep tabs on Kratos. It was actually shocking to find out those pesky little Renegades that were always getting in my way, were actually led by _you_" he snarled muttering you with venom "If it wasn't for my sister's wishes to spare your life, I'd kill you. Right now."

Mithos began to kick Yuan as he moaned in pain. He began to laugh, cruelly.

"Mithos!" Colette shrieked "Stop!"

The door was opened again.

Altessa, Presea, Genis, The Professor and Tabatha rushed outside.

"What's going on?" Altessa asked in his gruff voice.

"Mithos!" Genis exclaimed his face pale "So it's true…"

"What's true?" he laughed "That you shouldn't have trusted me? Well good guess Genis! Why would I want to be friends with a stupid little kid who thinks he actually knows how to use magic?"

Genis winced at these words like they were blows to his face, not to his spirit.

"Take that back!" Presea yelled "Genis is a smarter and better person then you'll ever be!"

"Filthy human!" Mithos snarled and sent a fireball towards Presea.

Altessa jumped in the way and was knocked to the ground.

"Altessa!" Raine exclaimed bending over him.

"Mithos…save me…" Tabatha moaned.

"SHUT UP!" Mithos roared sending another fireball at Tabatha. It knocked her to the ground as well.

"Mithos stop!" Genis yelled "Why are you doing this?"

"Lord Yggdrasill" a voice echoed "Your wounds have not yet healed."

Pronyma warped beside him.

"You're right" Mithos sighed.

He cast a bright light around himself.

He transformed into Yggdrasill.

Our friend and our enemy was the same person.

They two of them warped and took Kratos with them.

I stood there as Presea began to softly cry and Genis comforted her. Zelos, Regal and Sheena came out of the house and asked what was going on.

Kratos was my father.

All this time.

_Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this chappy so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!_

_Coming Soon…_

_Chapter 18: A Snowy Night_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Snowy Night

_Author's Note: I love this scene in the game!_

_Since I love Colette's scene with Lloyd and Kratos's scene, I will be doing both:P_

**Lloyd's POV**

Kratos was my father.

The whole fucking time, he never told me!

Why would he join Cruxis? Why did he kill Mom?

Why'd he just abandon me when I was a kid?

He certainly wasn't a good father after all he'd done.

But I wasn't shocked.

When we were on the Journey of Regeneration…

Everything made sense now.

When he saw Mom's grave at my house.

When we were in Welgia.

When he wanted to help me avenge my Mom.

Aka, his wife. The one he loved.

Sometimes when we were training he would stop for a moment like he wanted to say something, but he never did.

All this time.

I was still furious at him.

Even if he didn't kill us in the Tower of Salvation.

Even if he helped us escape in Welgia.

Even if he helped us save Colette.

Even if he had risked his life to save me, more then once.

It didn't make up for everything.

Maybe for some stuff but not for everything.

There was a small quiet knock at the door.

"Come in." I muttered getting off the bed.

Colette came in smiling.

"Hey Colette"

"Lloyd it's snowing outside!"

"I was wondering why it was so cold" I laughed.

"Say umm….I was just wondering-"

"Wanna go outside for a bit Colette?"

"Oh, sure!"

We stood outside on the balcony.

The small houses looked like doll houses from how high we were.

Even though it was freezing, with Colette standing right next to me I felt as warm as it was in Altamira.

"Look! You can see the whole city from here!" Colette exclaimed.

"Yeah it's so beautiful" I muttered looking at her.

Gentle puffs of snow fell from the sky, melting on our skin.

"Lloyd, do you remember what Kratos said?"

"What?"

"He said we can throw the Exspheres away any time. But right now we need to carry the burden of the hopes and dreams of the victims and fight on their behalf."

"Wasn't that when we were seeing exspheres being made in Sylvarant?"

"Yeah. After what Mithos said, I was reminded of what he said."

I just stared out at the city. Of all things I wanted to talk a bout with Colette, Kratos wasn't one of them.

"He was talking about your mother, wasn't he?" Colette whispered.

"Oh don't start talking about Kratos's innocence!" I yelled "He willingly works for the guy who ordered my mom's death, the guy who's killed so many innocent people! He didn't fight against Mithos even though he thought what he was doing was wrong! He doesn't even care about me anyways. He was the one who killed my-"

"That's not true Lloyd!" Colette yelled "Kratos fought Mithos in a way different from ours. He's saved us so many times, and he protected you Lloyd."

"But-"

"He would have died back at Altessa's to protect you. When he killed your mom he freed her. He killed her because he loved her."

"…"

"I'm sure in his own way he cares about you. And he loved your mom so much."

"Is that the only reason you brought me out here?" I scowled "To tell me that?"

She hung her head. I wanted to take it back; I didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

"Basically, well, um…yeah."

"Thanks Colette" I smiled "But…I'm okay. I can't forgive him though. Not till I get a chance to talk to him. What you're saying is true, but still…"

"I understand. There was something else I wanted to tell-"

"Origin's Seal."

Colette stared out over the balcony again.

"I'm so, so, sorry to bring it up, but if Kratos releases all the Mana in his body, I don't think even someone as powerful as him could survive."

"I've already thought of that." I scowled. I didn't want to kill my own Father, but I till hated him. It was a weird feeling.

"We need to find a way to break the Seal, without Kratos dying" Colette exclaimed.

"Colette-"

"Lloyd, you don't want him to die do you?" she asked in shock.

"Why are you so concerned for him?" I asked "He's not your Father"

"Because, I don't want you to suffer anymore" she whispered. "I just think that you two can work it out, and be a family again."

"Look, I'm sorry Colette." I shook my head "But that's the last thing on my list. I look at it this way. Kratos has his reasons for siding with Mithos. And I want to hear what those are. Anything else I do is going to wait until after that. "

"I understand" she nodded.

I turned to her.

Her long blonde hair, her deep blue eyes, her thin figure.

Her kindness, her strength, her innocence, her charm.

Colette.

I loved everything about her.

And as we stood there, snowflakes melting on our skin, snowflakes melting on her tanned skin and blonde hair, and beautiful face I realized something.

The same thing I realized at the Tower of Salvation that I had almost forgotten.

As a gentle wind blew her blonde hair out of her eyes, I realized I still felt the same way I did when I was a little kid about her.

When she became a lifeless vassal I felt like part of me had become lifeless, like life had lost its purpose.

When she was taken by Rodyle, I wanted to rip him to shreds.

When I found out she was suffering for the whole time we were traveling, I felt angry and blind. I felt guilty for letting her go through all that pain alone.

When that Angel held a sword at her throat, I was more scared then I'd ever been in my whole life.

I didn't feel friendship for her.

I felt a deep, burning love for her.

I knew somehow I would die for her.

I would kill for her.

Kill for one kiss from her lips.

"Are you going to go, to Derris Kharlan" she asked after a long pause of staring at each other.

I held her hand.

"I have to. I have to stop Mithos."

"Yeah, we'll stop him together"

"No"

"What?"

"You need to stay her Colette."

"What are you talking about?"

"They're going to be looking for you. They want you as Martel's vassal. I won't put you in danger."

"No!" she yelled "I'm coming too!"

"Colette, I've never been able to protect you. What will make this time any different?"

"But-"

"Colette, I can't let you get hurt"

"Why-"

"It's cause…"

I felt my blood race.

"…I love you Colette."

She stared at me her lip quivering, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"I love you too Lloyd." She whispered "This whole time"

I stared at her.

Colette.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. She held me back.

She kissed me back.

I felt my blood rush. I had never felt happier in my life.

All thought of Kratos disappeared.

It didn't matter anymore.

She stopped the kiss.

"Lloyd, please I have to come."

"But-"

"I have to protect you" she smiled.

She kissed me again.

As we held each other, I saw Genis staring at us from the Inn window.

I still didn't care.

Colette seemed to notice, but she didn't care either.

We were together and we loved each other.

That was all that mattered.

**Colette's POV**

Kratos said he didn't love me.

All this time I thought he was treating me like a friend, when I loved him.

For the whole time.

Knowing that he didn't love me back only increased the pain I was feeling.

Now the pain was gone.

Thank you Lloyd.

When we got back to the Inn, it was proved that Genis has the biggest mouth in Sylvarant. And Tethe'alla.

Ma and Lloyd walked back holding hands. Raine ran up and hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you two!" she grinned "Now it's very late. Off to bed!"

"The same bed right?" Zelos laughed.

Sheena hit him on the back of the head.

"That's his way of saying congratulations" she smiled.

Genis walked in.

"Hey Lloyd, hey Colette" he laughed "Bout time"

"Off to bed all of you!" Raine barked dragging Genis off by his ear "It's late!"

I looked back at Lloyd.

I was so happy.

**Lloyd's POV**

I lay on the bed once again unable to get to sleep.

"Lloyd…"

"Huh?" I asked getting up. "Who is it?"

"Come outside"

I stood up.

_Who is it? It sounds like…_

I went outside and descended the icy steps leading to the balcony where me and Colette were standing before.

I looked out over the city once again.

"Lloyd"

I looked behind me.

I was right.

It was Kratos.

"Did you know I was your son the whole time?"

He just stared at me.

Noishe came running up barking happily. He began to run around Kratos in circles.

He stood next to me.

I would finally find out the truth about my parents.

"When I saw Anna's grave at your house I knew for certain" he muttered.

Kratos looked down at the ground. He was breathing heavily.

"Your Mother was a research subject in part of Kvar's Angelus Project. She was having a special exsphere, even more powerful then a Cruxis Crystal, minus the Angel Skills, drain her life. It's called a Seraphim Crystal. I was sent to Asgard Ranch to watch over the Project. I met Anna and I fell in love. I rescued her, and freed her from Asgard Ranch."

"You broke her out of the ranch?"

"After meeting Anna, I realized my mistake in believing that accepting Mithos' vision would be the fastest route to reunite the worlds. I began to search for a dwarf to create a Key Crest. However, Anna and I were pursued by Cruxis. Since I am the Origin Seal and the key for someone else to use the Eternal Sword, Mithos wanted me captured and Anna dead. We traveled from place to place, and when you were born, with you as well, but we were finally caught by Kvar in Iselia Forest, when we were trying to find Dirk."

"Then Mom was turned into a monster" I gritted my teeth.

"…"

"How did Mom really die?"

"Kvar removed her exsphere." He whispered "I was unable to protect her."

"Don't blame yourself" I blurted out, shocked I said it.

"She was turned into a monster. All the Desians were knocked out. When she tried to kill you Noishe protected you"

"Noishe?" I gawked looking at the peaceful animal running around in the snow playfully "Noishe saved me?"

"That's probably when Noishe became sensitive to monsters. Noishe and

Anna were both wounded. Your mother gained control of herself momentarily and begged me… to kill her."

"I've heard enough" I muttered.

"Anna went out of control again" he started shaking "she raised her fist to kill you and Noishe. She was still telling me to kill her, that she loved me."

"That's enough!" I yelled wanting to cover my ears.

"I killed her." Kratos yelled.

I hit him.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

He stood there stunned for a bit.

There was no blood on him and he didn't look hurt. He just looked angry at me.

"After that, Kvar attacked, and then you and Noishe fell down the cliff along with the Exsphere and Anna's body. I was knocked out. The cliff was a twenty foot drop, I thought there was no way you could still be alive after all this time."

"Then you returned to Cruxis" I fumed.

"Everything was meaningless after I lost you and Anna. I thought there was no more purpose to my life. How would you feel if Colette and your child were both taken from you?"

I froze.

"Mithos said he would reunite the worlds as soon as Martel was revived. I came to think that as long as the land would return to normal, that would be enough... Until I met you."

I stiffened. "Me?"

"You remind me of Mithos. Just like you, Mithos was desperately trying to save the world. He didn't give up. No matter how much he was oppressed, he was hopeful... until the day Martel was killed."

"People call him a hero. The elves call him a fallen hero."

"Yes but there is a difference between you and Mithos"

"He was a half-elf."

"No, not that. You realize that you are capable of making mistakes. Or rather, if you make a mistake, you are capable of acknowledging it, knowing that you will have to make it up, and if you can do it over, you will do it over. That takes courage. Mithos, as well as I... were unable to do that."

"What?"

"Anna. She was the best mistake in my life. I just wanted to forget her. To forget you. To forget the pain. I was too afraid to correct my mistakes. We gave up on correcting our mistakes. You didn't."

"If you feel that way, then you must have realized it by now! Mistakes can be corrected. It's not too late. Let's look for a way to release Origin without sacrificing your life...together."

"…"

"Kratos I don't want to fight you" I yelled.

"I still have something I must do. Until I am able to entrust it to you, I cannot fight alongside you."

"What are you talking about? Something you have to do?"

"The Eternal Sword. Until I am able to entrust it to you... do not die, Lloyd."

He walked down the stairs and petted Noishe.

"Kratos! Where are you going?"

He stared at me.

"Do not allow Yggdrasill to continue as he pleases. He is capable of sacrificing any number of lives. Only you and your friends can stop Yggdrasill...stop Mithos...before Colette is taken from you again."

He left before I could say anything.

_I'll stop him Dad. For your sake._

I stepped out of the Inn.

"Hey Lloyd!" Colette called. I walked over to her.

"Colette?"

"Noishe was holding this in his mouth" she held it out.

It was a brass circular locket.

I wiped Noishe's drool off it and opened the rusty clasp.

There was a small sketch in it.

There was a man with messy auburn hair. He was smiling.

It was Kratos.

There was a woman with long curly brown hair. She was smiling too, there was an exsphere on her hand.

Mom…

She was holding a baby in her arms.

"Is that me?" I gawked.

Colette looked at the picture.

"Awwww, you' were so cute!" she cooed.

"Was?" I sniffed.

She kissed me on the cheek. "Now you're very attractive. Is that better?"

Colette went over to talk to Sheena.

I crouched down and scratched Noishe behind his huge ears.

"Did Kratos give this to you?"

"Whine!"

I put the necklace around my neck, and under my shirt.

I felt stronger now that somehow, Mom's spirit was with me.

_Author's Note: Yes, that was a long chapter!_

_Yay Colloyd!_

_Coming Soon…_

_Chapter 19: Father vs. Son (dun dun dun!)_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Salvation Again

_Author's Note: Once again, I'm changing around the plotline to my liking, and probably the liking of all my readers as well._

**Lloyd's POV**

"Demonic Sword Rain!"

I stabbed my sword into the monster several times then sent out a shock wave towards it, which finished it off.

_If they've even hurt her I swear I'll kill them all!_

So much had happened.

Zelos had betrayed us. He was like a brother to me. Sheena had told Colette she liked him. And he betrayed us. We had all loved him. And he betrayed us.

Colette had been taken. I just told her I loved her, our relationship had just started. If something had happened to her…

Everyone was dead. Caught in Mithos's twisted traps. They had all sacrificed themselves to save each other. To save me. Now I was the only one left.

I had to save Colette! I loved her.

My heart was aching, I was weak and dizzy.

I couldn't think properly as I raced down the corridors of the Tower of Salvation.

Regal was gone. I had never even gotten to known him. He was like an older brother.

Sheena was gone. She was like an older sister to me, guiding me throughout this whole journey.

The Professor was gone. She was my teacher; she was the one besides Kratos that had taught me the most.

Presea was gone. The small frail girl who was so kind and innocent. She had done nothing to deserve this.

Genis was gone. My best friend who I had known for so long.

I was the only one left.

I had never felt more sad and alone in my whole life.

They had sacrificed themselves for me.

_Why? _Was the only thing I could think.

I entered the next room.

There was a long silver platform leading across a bottomless chasm. About four machines on each side, with holes in them were hovering at about five feet above the platform.

I swallowed and stepped onto the platform and-

"Whoa!" I yelled as I jumped off part of the platform as it fell below.

I took a deep breath and waited a bit for my heart to slow down.

_You have to do this. For everyone. For Colette._

I ran as fast as I could. I felt the platform fall below me, and I had to jump and run to make it across.

Arrows flew from the machines, none of them managed to hit me.

I stepped onto solid ground again.

There was another machine right in front of me.

An arrow flew out of it.

It struck me.

Pain.

I was dead for sure…

The force was so strong I lay there on the ground. Then I got up.

_What?_

I took out the locket.

The arrow had ricocheted off it. There was a small dent in the old locket.

I opened it

Mom's had been hit. Where her face had once been, was a rip.

_Mom's spirit… _I thought _it's watching over me…_

I put the locket back in my shirt.

I ran up the stairs leading to a platform.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I noticed a sword sticking out of the wall.

I pulled in and it shattered into pieces. The door slowly opened.

I ran through the opening.

I entered a room, with a large machine that Colette was in.

Above the machine was a beautiful woman with green hair that looked a lot like Colette. There was also something that looked like a seed.

Pronyma was there, with a few angel sidekicks.

Yggdrasill stood in front of the machine laughing.

"Dearest sister, it will work this time. I've failed many times in the past but this time-"

"Let her go!" I yelled drawing my swords.

The two of them spun around. Yggdrasill's eyes were filled with fury.

"Lloyd! What are you doing here? That door can only be opened by a member of the Cruxis high order!"

"Shut up!" I yelled "I won't let you get away with killing all my friends! Let Colette go!"

"Miserable worm!" Pronyma shrieked "How dare you speak to Lord Yggdrasill that way! Die!"

"Kill him" Yggdrasill waved his hand and turned back to Colette.

Pronyma raised her mace then was struck by a bolt of lightning.

"Yeah right, we won't let you lay a finger on him!"

I looked up.

Genis was standing on a balcony holding his kendama. He was a bit bloody but was alive!

Raine held her staff grinning.

Presea held her axe.

Regal stood there with his usual grim look.

Sheena was covered in dirt.

Zelos stood next to her, the two holding hands smiling.

"Zelos! Guys" I yelled.

"Hey Lloyd. Sorry bout all that drama. I needed to do it to get something special we need. Besides, on this side there are more glamorous beauties" he chuckled looking at Sheena who smiled.

"That's right. This stupid Chosen and your friend saved us from those traps."

"Friend?" I asked.

"Kratos!" Yggdrasill roared.

Kratos stood on the balcony smiling.

All of them gracefully leapt down from the balconies.

"Kill them!" Yggdrasill roared "Don't let them take my sister!"

"Take care of the angels and Pronyma!" Kratos called to us. He turned to Yggdrasill.

He charged and knocked Yggdrasill to his knees, who blasted him with a powerful light spell.

"Dad!" I yelled running towards his aid.

"Damn little bastard!" Yggdrasill yelled drawing his sword and charging at me. We began to duel as Kratos recovered.

Sheena rushed towards Pronyma.

"Bring it whore!" she yelled.

Pronyma swung her mace at her, but Sheena cast Guardian Seal.

"Eternal Damnation!" Presea roared smashing her axe with inhumane power, crushing an angel.

"Rising Dragon!" Regal yelled.

"Unison Attack!" Presea called.

"Rising Damnation!" Regal called as he kicked an angel as Presea severed it with her axe.

"Photon!" Raine yelled sending a cloud of light heading towards Pronyma.

"Bloody Lance!" Pronyma chanted, smashing Sheena with a dark maroon light.

"Rising Phoenix!" I yelled.

I jumped 10 feet into the air and descended on Yggdrasill and cut through him.

"Grave!" Kratos chanted and knocked Yggdrasill back with his spell.

"Ground Dasher!" he yelled and I was caught in a massive earthquake.

Giant rocks smashed into me and I was sent flying in the air. I smashed onto the ground.

"Super Lightning Blade!" Kratos yelled and sent a bolt of lightning and stabbed his sword at Yggdrasill.

Pronyma had Raine cornered as Sheena was hurt and Regal, Presea and Zelos were fighting off the angels.

Raine guarded a blow from Pronyma with her staff.

"Meteor Storm!" Genis yelled using his most powerful spell.

Huge fiery rocks smashed into Pronyma doing a lot of damage.

"Ray!" Raine chanted and since Pronyma was weak to light, it did a lot of damage.

"Unison Attack!" Raine called to Genis.

"Yeah!" Genis called "Prism Stars!"

Feathery huge bolts of mana smashed into Pronyma.

"No…I can't believe I lost to this wretched lot…twice"

She collapsed dead.

Raine took a deep breath and ran to help Sheena.

"Thunder Blade!" Zelos yelled and he killed most of the angels. Only about fifteen angels were left.

And Yggdrasill.

Kratos was still fighting Yggdrasill, who he was losing too.

He was too powerful.

**Kratos's POV**

I didn't stand a chance compared to Yggdrasill.

I was severely wounded.

"Fool." Yggdrasill "Why would you join the side that will inevitably be defeated?"

"Because," I explained as I calmly blocked his blow "This is what is best for this world and for Martel. And my son."

"I forgave you TWICE and let you rejoin us and yet you still betray me? You know this is the only place you'll ever belong."

I stopped my attack.

"Death will not accept you. The world will not accept you. Even your own son will not accept you" he sneered.

"Do not speak of what you don't know" I snarled.

There was a loud beep from the machine.

"Yes!" Yggdrasill hissed "IT'S COMPLETE!"

"NO!" Lloyd yelled running towards Colette.

The door slowly opened.

Colette sat up and blinked for a bit. She seemed confused.

She stepped out of the machine and turned to Yggdrasill.

"No…Colette…" Lloyd whispered.

"Martel!" he smiled "

"Mithos…what have you done?" Colette or Martel asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"No Colette!" Sheena yelled as Raine healed her.

"No Mithos. Not that. I've seen it all. All those horrible things you've done. Unable to move or stop you. What you've done is wrong Mithos. You can still acknowledge and correct your mistakes. Please return to your old self-"

"No!" he yelled "SHUT UP! You're not Martel! Martel wouldn't say things like that! I'm taking the Great Seed and you to Derris Kharlan! There we can live, together!"

"Good-bye Mithos" she whispered and Colette fainted and a green light appeared from her body. Lloyd knelt over Colette.

I stabbed my sword through him.

"I'm sorry Mithos. Indignation!" Genis yelled and the bolt of lightning finished him off.

He paled and collapsed to the ground.

"No…." he whispered. "NOOOO!"

A bright light came from his body as it exploded.

As Yggdrasill, their leader died, all the angels exploded into pieces of light as well.

Genis picked up Yggdrasill's Cruxis Crystal.

Colette opened her eyes and Lloyd kissed her.

"Lloyd…" she whispered.

"Colette." He smiled.

"Thank you Lloyd."

"We did it!" Zelos cheered "We saved our pretty angel, stopped Yggdrasill and got what we need to make the Eternal Ring!" he held up his hand for a high five.

I just walked away.

"Cold." He shrugged "Here Lloyd" he tossed the Ainos to him.

"Refine that with Dwarven Arts, and we can use the Eternal Sword"

"You mean you went through all of that just for this stupid piece of rock?" Lloyd gawked.

"Well there's more to it then that" Zelos scowled "But that doesn't matter."

Sheena was the only one who noticed I was leaving.

"Hey Kratos, where you goin?" she asked.

I turned to look at Lloyd who looked confused.

"Kratos, Mithos is gone. Aren't you gonna help us, or um, something like that?"

"If you wish to break Origin's Seal you must defeat me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Meet me in Treantwood, Forest of the Elves in Heimdall at Origin's Seal in three days. That is, if you're afraid"

"Dammit Kratos I don't want to fight."

"Face it Lloyd. If you want to break the seal you're going to have to kill me."

I left.

_Author's Note: Yes I'm gonna have both Kratos and Zelos! Whooo whoooo!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Father vs. Son

_Author's Note: Sorry I've taken so long, I had some writer's block and end of year tests and stuff. Now I can get back to writing)_

**Lloyd's POV**

I was going to have to fight him.

As I stood looking out the window of Heimdall Inn I was so confused…

What was I supposed to do?

Kill my own Father.

How could I do it?

I knew I had to release the seal but Kratos had even admitted it himself.

The only way to break it was for him to release all the mana in his body.

He would only do it if I defeated him.

So many people had wanted Origin's Seal broken.

Yuan had his own way that didn't work.

I couldn't kill the man who had taught me so much and who had sacrificed so many things for my safety. Like his freedom.

But I could kill the man who had betrayed us, killed my mother, abandoned me and hid the truth from me for so long.

But they were the same person.

I was the only person in our group who hadn't forgiven him.

I had all these screwed up feelings churning inside me.

So I decided to go talk to someone.

I knocked on Colette's door and waited my heart pounding.

"Who is it?"

"It's me"

"I'm coming!"

The door opened and Colette stepped out.

"Colette can I talk to you?"

"Sure! Let's go outside, the stars are so pretty!"

We talked about unimportant stuff for a while as we walked across the small bridge outside leading to the small island.

"Wow, it feels like they might come falling down at any moment!" Colette exclaimed looking at the stars.

"Yeah" I agreed quietly.

"Lloyd are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine Colette" I muttered.

"You know, it still feels strange. The fact that I'm still here, talking to you."

"What do you mean?"

"My grandmother told me that I could never return to the village once I left on the journey to regenerate the world. So when I talked with you the night before leaving Iselia, I thought it would be the very last time. But I'm still here, right beside you." She smiled looking at me.

"And that's the way it'll stay" I said firmly.

"Hmm?" Colette asked.

"Cruxis is gone. And tomorrow...when I win against Kratos and have him remove the seal, the worlds will be reunited. You don't have to worry anymore."

"You're going to fight him alone?" Colette exclaimed.

"I have to…" I sighed looking at the river, flowing free against the silver bedrock.

"Lloyd, you don't have to fight him" Colette hugged me "You don't-"

"He wants to settle things. He wants to settle the score with his own past. That's what it feels like to me." I explained "I owe it to him"

"I guess you're right" Colette nodded "But-"

"I also want to settle things myself. "

"Huh?"

"I've spent this whole time expecting you to do everything. I just tookit for granted that you're the only one who could regenerate the world. I never questioned that."

"That's not your fault!" Colette protested "You didn't know. And you've saved me like you promised you would"

She tried to kiss me but I pushed her away.

"But because of that, a lot of people lost their lives. I have to shoulder their sacrifices. For their sake and mine... I have to defeat the Kratos of the past."

I stared into her blue eyes and she stared into mine.

"I understand" she whispered.

"When this is all over, I hope the world becomes a place where everyone can live together. Where we can live together."

"What are you going to do?" Colette asked "When this journey's over. After you beat Kratos."

"Well I want to stay with you and the others" I replied "I think we should all find all the exspheres and get rid of them. Unless they are all retrieved, there'll be more victims like you and Presea. So I want to gather all of them before that happens. That's my way of showing gratitude to these guys, for using their powers to fight."

"Can I come as well?" Colette asked "I love you and I want to be with you"

I smiled and kissed. "I want you to come Colette. We'll explore the new world together."

"Okay." She smiled "Don't worry Lloyd. Me and the others will be there to back you up."

"Thanks Colette" I smiled.

But on the inside I wasn't.

_Can I really do this?_

**Kratos's POV**

Lloyd seemed so happy with Colette.

The two of them reminded me of Anna and I. Always together in that short amount of time, always there for each other.

But I could tell their relationship was a strong one which would last forever, a bond that could not be broken.

Lloyd would be able to protect Colette.

I was not able to protect Anna.

I couldn't kill my own son.

I couldn't hurt Colette again.

She was a nice girl and I had really screwed up their relationship to achieve my own goals.

I couldn't betray my own son again.

I couldn't hold back against him like I always had.

I had to try.

But I had to loose.

I couldn't win.

Everything was pointless. Life was meaningless. Without Anna. My son didn't love me, he hated me.

Either I would die or Lloyd would.

I knew that the one who would die tomorrow would not be Lloyd.

I couldn't….

Hurt Anna.

Or hurt Lloyd.

Yuan was right, I was now a weakling.

Yggdrasill was right. My son would never accept me.

But he was wrong.

Death could accept me.

Death was the only path I could take.

Death was the only path where everyone would be happy.

The world would be saved.

Lloyd would live.

Colette and the others would be happy.

And maybe.

Just maybe.

Lloyd would finally accept me for who I was.

His Father.

He was my son.

And though I hated to admit it I loved him.

I loved him enough to do what I had to do.

**Colette's POV**

I was scared.

Lloyd had to fight Kratos.

I didn't want either of them to die.

I went back to my room and cried.

Why did this have to happen?

Father and son should never have to fight each other.

**Lloyd's POV**

Treantwood Forest was so calm and quiet it felt weird walking through it towards the seal, knowing what was coming.

"Hey man, you okay?" Zelos asked me.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"Hey, remember, whatever will be, will be!" Zelos smiled "And it'll hopefully be for the best!"

"Thanks Zelos" I sighed "You're right"

"Of course, like always!" he laughed and went over to Sheena.

"We're here" Raine stated as we entered a new part of the forest.

Sunlight poured out onto a small clearing with dry yellow grass.

There was a 10 foot gravestone….thingy with weird letters on it.

Kratos was standing right in front of the gravestone.

He held his silver shield with the Cruxis Emblem on it.

He was praying.

_**Kratos's Prayer**_

_Anna._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you._

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect Lloyd._

_I'm a terrible father and husband._

_Life has no meaning without you and Lloyd._

_I yearn for those happy days in Hima, on when we were traveling._

_When the three of us were father, son and mother._

_Maybe if I join you I will finally be happy._

_I have no place in this world._

_My place is with you._

_I can't kill our son._

_So I will try my hardest._

_I will inevitably loose._

_But I need to try my best._

_I owe it to him Anna. _

**Kratos's POV **

"Kratos"

I turned around and saw Lloyd.

He was a few steps closer to me and the seal then everyone else.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He gritted his teeth stepping closer.

"You're fighting alone?" I asked in shock "Do you think that wise?"

"Lloyd won't loose" Colette yelled "He's carried the burden of everything you and Cruxis have done, thinking it was his fault even though it wasn't."

I just stared at him.

He didn't look afraid.

But I could sense fear from him somehow.

"Get back everyone" he growled.

"Lloyd, are you sure about this" Raine asked biting her lip.

"Raine" Lloyd explained "Please just listen to me. I can do this."

They all moved back so we had a large amount of space.

I drew my sword my heart pounding.

Lloyd drew his.

"I'm not holding back this time" I said staring at him.

"Good" he smiled pointing his sword at me "I'm not either."

He rushed forwards and we began.

_Author's Note: Suspense! Yay I left a cliffhanger)!_

_Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Father vs. Son- Part 2

**Lloyd's POV**

He lunged and I blocked his blow and parried it using my _two _swords.

"See, having two isn't a weakness" I snarled.

Kratos just stared at me and lunged again.

Five minutes went by and we hadn't even touched each other.

Twenty minutes.

Thirty minutes.

"Grave!" Kratos yelled.

"Guardian!" I yelled, a blue sphere protecting me.

"Nice try" I smiled.

"Super Lightning Blade!"

His sword sliced the side of my stomach as I swerved away from the sword.

I clutched my side and my hand turned red.

Kratos looked shocked at what he'd done.

I heard Colette yell at Raine to heal me.

Kratos now had the advantage now I was on the ground. He stabbed his sword and I rolled away and kept rolling, and sprung up.

"Psi Tempest!" I yelled and jumped and flipped over Kratos slashing him with my swords.

"Beast!" I yelled from behind him, and the attack sent him flying.

"Thunder Blade!" he yelled and I was caught in the spell.

I collapsed and lay there.

"Owww…."

"Dammit!" Zelos yelled as I got up again and weakly started to block his blows. "He's gonna kill him!"

"Raine let us help him!" Colette shrieked.

Raine grabbed her by the shoulder and smacked her gently.

"He's gonna be okay! Both of you _get a grip_!"

Those words somehow made me stronger.

I pushed him back and ducked a powerful swing from his sword.

"Give up Lloyd." He sneered, panting.

"Shut up!" I yelled "I wanted to fight you to settle the score between us. Now we have. Now I'm trying my hardest. And you should too!"

Kratos stabbed my arm and I yelled.

Colette yelled my name and Sheena called Raine a stupid, selfish bitch.

I smiled at Kratos who looked confused.

"Thanks for actually not going….easy on me"

"You're welcome…son." He whispered.

I stared at him.

"I'm sorry Dad," I gritted my teeth as I tasted blood in my mouth.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. And I am. I'm sorry for everything."

I took a deep breath and stabbed my sword into his side.

He collapsed.

Everyone came rushing forwards.

Colette hugged me and began to cry.

"Lloyd, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm fine" I grunted forcing a smile.

"Cure" Raine chanted holding her staff above me and all the pain was gone.

I got up slowly.

"Lloyd you were amazing!" Genis exclaimed.

"Be careful Lloyd" Raine warned me "You took some pretty serious wounds"

"I'm okay guys"

"I knew you could beat him Lloyd" Zelos grinned.

"You knew it? You were so nervous you almost pissed your pants" Sheena chuckled.

I walked over to Kratos who was on his knees.

"You've beaten me. Now finish me off."

I held out my hand to him.

He stared at me.

"No. I'm not gonna 'finish you'" I imitated him in his serious voice.

"…."

"I'm sorry too. I forgive you Kratos. For everything" I said calmly.

_Wow, that must have been like the calmest thing I've ever said! Maybe I'm gonna became like Kratos!_

**Kratos's POV**

Did Lloyd just forgive me...?

I stood up.

"All right then. Stand back."

"What?" Lloyd gawked.

"Wait, you're not seriously gonna break the seal" Zelos gawked "Are you?"

I concentrated and my wings appeared.

"Wait Kratos no!" Lloyd yelled.

I concentrated as hard as I could and I felt mana leave my body…

I was slowly fading away.

I saw Raine standing over me.

Lloyd was cursing.

I was leaving this world…

**Yuan's POV**

I grabbed Kratos as he fainted and quickly I released some of my mana into the air, and Kratos breathed it in.

"Yuan!" Lloyd yelled. He didn't look happy to see me after the night at Altessa's.

"Relax. I just gave him some of my mana"

Raine glared at him.

"How can we trust you after what you did to Lloyd?"

"Well, I can just take the mana back if you want"

"Fine" Raine snapped "We'll trust you"

Kratos opened his eyes slowly.

"D-" Lloyd stopped himself "Kratos!"

"So it seems I've failed to die once again…" he whispered.

"You moron!" Lloyd yelled "Why would you want to die?"

"Do you want him to live in eternal damnation?" I gawked.

Did he know nothing about what Kratos had gone through?

Sometimes death was the quickest route to salvation.

"Who said anything about that?" Lloyd fumed "Dying doesn't solve anything! It just brings more pain."

"He's right." Kratos breathed heavily "How sad to have my son teach me such an obvious lesson. You've really grown up…"

Then Kratos fainted.

"Dad!" Lloyd protested.

"Kratos will be fine." I snapped "Form the pact with Origin."

**Kratos's POV**

Lloyd was right.

I couldn't help but think about what a fool I'd been.

Death was not an option.

Death was a last resort.

After Anna died I thought Mithos's idea was the only way. I hadn't tried to break away from Cruxis even though I disbelieved in what they did.

I was wrong to think Lloyd was a fool to try and stop Cruxis.

I was the fool.

To weak to even stand up…

Lloyd may not be as intelligent or smart as me but he was stronger then me. I could never have gone through what he had and still love a father like me.

That is if he did love me.

I slowly started to wake up.

Origin was there and Lloyd was yelling at him.

"You're too selfish to lend us your power!"

"I once believed in humans" Origin said calmly "I lent you my power and look how it has been used. The world was separated, maybe to protect it, but this world will ultimately destroy itself. You humans, elves, and even half-elves are all the same. Why should I give my power to you, Lloyd and Sheena?"

"Origin" I interrupted his ramblings. Origin was the most stubborn of the Summon Spirits, but his power was the greatest. If they didn't make the pact with him…

"Kratos." He stated "One of Mithos's companions"

"I once believed Mithos's way to do things was the only one" I explained "But look at how that's worked out. Mithos is gone but to save this world we need your power. These youths are different from Mithos. They have seen what he does to people; they know that if this world isn't changed it will die. Sheena has used the power of the Summon Spirits well, except that incident in Sylvarant. She will use yours well. Lloyd has taught me if you want something done, you can't just stand by and wait for someone else to do it, you have to do it yourself. Please Origin"

Origin seemed to think it over a bit.

Lloyd looked at me gratefully.

"Very well. I give you my power" he declared.

He whipped out four massive silver swords.

"But now we fight!"

Me and Yuan stepped back as they began to fight Origin.

I stared at him. I felt my hand instinctively go to my sword. After everything he'd done…

"I'm sorry Kratos." he apologized. "What I did was stupid. Anna was a wonderful person. There was a human ranch there anyway you know. They would have caught you even if I didn't tell them anyways."

"Not just that" I glared "But what you did to Lloyd"

"Well I'll apologize to him later as well" Yuan chuckled.

I grabbed his throat.

"It's not funny. You and Mithos destroyed my family."

"That's not true" He gasped as I released him from my grip "I didn't, Mithos and Kvar but not me. I didn't kill Anna. Besides you're with Lloyd now, you two can go off in the new world and live happily ever after, the end. Hooray. I never had a kid with Martel. Martel is gone. At least you have your son."

"So you betrayed us for some type of twisted revenge?" I snarled.

Yuan looked out to the battle.

"Kratos, can't we just forget it! Once we get the Eternal Sword everything will change."

"You speak of Anna's death like it's nothing." I growled.

He glared at me.

"I was right. You've become weak."

"Kratos, Yuan we did it!" Colette cheered.

I went over to Origin who was floating in the air.

"I grant my power to Sheena the pact maker and to all of you. Do good with this power." He sighed.

A pure white light appeared before Sheena and a white diamond appeared in her hand.

"Yeah sis we did it!" Genis cheered as well. "We-"

"Stop" I yelled. "What's that in your hand? It's glowing red!"

Genis paled. "It's nothing."

"That's Mithos's Cruxis Crystal!" Yuan yelled "Destroy it before-"

A shadowy figure of Mithos ruptured from the crystal.

_I will save my sister! I will take your body_

"Crap!" I swore.

He turned to Colette.

Before she could run or anyone could stop him, Mithos seemed to soar right through her.

Her eyes turned white and lost their soul.

"Colette!" Lloyd yelled.

"Foolish humans" Colette's voice came from her smooth and sarcastic, not her usual voice "I guess I'll take your precious Chosen."

"Mithos don't you dare hurt her!" Lloyd yelled.

Genis was unconscious on the ground, Raine standing over him.

"Leave her alone Mithos" I said angrily

Colette or Mithos just stared at me.

He looked at Yuan.

"You never understood me…you never cared about me or Martel. But you will die with the others. Now I will take this body to Martel and revive her. Then we will destroy your world and live together…on Derris Kharlan."

Lloyd roared and sprung at him but Mithos was gone.

The ground was beginning to shake, and trees were falling over.

I looked up.

"The Tower of Salvation!" I yelled.

_Author's Note: Whew, I'm done! Poor Colette when will she stop getting kidnapped?_

_Please review)_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Two Fathers

_Author's Note: Only about three or four more chappies to go!_

**Dirk's POV**

Aye, it was quite the shock to find out that Kratos was Lloyd's real father.

I mean, the two are noting alike and when Lloyd came in asking me to make a so called, imaginary ring and saying Kratos was his dad I asked if the Professor had hit him quite a bit too hard on the noggin.

I guess I was use to Lloyd calling me Dad, but shockingly he still called him Kratos.

I wasn't jealous of him or anything just still a bit apprehensive….

I still didn't trust that man; I think he was hiding something.

He avoided me which I also didn't like.

We asked everyone to leave.

And it was just the two of us.

"Dirk, may I ask you something?" Kratos grunted as he cast magic to set the sacred wood on fire.

"Aye,"

"What….did Anna say before she died?"

I sat up. I remembered exactly what she had said.

"She said can you look after Lloyd for me until his father comes for him. Take care of Noishe too. She said she wanted you to live a peaceful life with Lloyd. She told me to tell you and Lloyd she loved you. She loved you very much….I'm shocked I couldn't tell it was you. You two may not have much in common but when you think about it you look a lot alike on the outside."

Kratos just looked away.

"Not much of the talker, are you?"

"The ring is completed. We should call Lloyd back in."

"Aye" I muttered.

Lloyd came in and stared at the ring.

"It's so cool! Can I put it on?"

"That's why we made it for ya!" I chuckled.

Lloyd slipped it onto his finger looking excited like a little kid.

"With this I'll be able to use the Eternal Sword right?"

"Yes" Kratos explained "Since you have made a pact with Origin and have this ring, nothing should stop you from getting the Eternal Sword."

"Yeah. Thanks Dad. Thanks Kratos. C'mon we have to go save Colette!" Lloyd cheered.

Kratos all of a sudden fainted.

"Dad!" Lloyd yelled.

**Lloyd's POV**

"Is Kratos okay?" I asked nervously.

"He seems all right" Dirk explained "But you need to leave for the Tower of Salvation before it's too late, I'll look afta' him."

I looked to Kratos show was laying on a bed.

"Dad?" I asked "You awake?"

"Lloyd…" Kratos panted "Dirk is right you must go ahead to the Tower of Salvation without me."

"Dad that's bull! We need your help!"

"Take this sword. Flameberge."

"Dad you moron, I use two swords" I smiled.

"Wait….there is something else…." Then he collapsed again.

"Lloyd" Dirk grunted "I doubt you have a sword in your possession to match it. Take this."

Dad handed me an ice blue sword. Mana surged from it. It had a silver hilt and it had small sapphires embedded into the hilt.

"This is the greatest sword I _eva'_ forged. Use it to destroy Cruxis."

I took Kratos's sword.

It was a burning orange and red colour, and mana surged from it as well. I had a gold hilt with rubies in it.

I raised the two swords into the air.

"A sword from each of my fathers" I smiled.

I looked to Kra-….Dad.

"Thanks Dad. I'll be back soon."

**Kratos's POV**

I slowly began to awaken.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Dirk.

_So they had gone to defeat Mithos once and for all._

_I had an odd feeling…_

_Like I was forgetting something…_

_The Derris Emblem!_

_One of Mithos's twisted mind games that no one had ever survived or escaped!_

_Lloyd!_

"They left." Dirk sighed.

I sprang out of bed.

They didn't know.

"I have to stop them! They don't know!" I yelled.

I ran out the door and knocked the confused dwarf out of the way.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?" he frowned

I hopped onto my Rheihard.

"They're about to walk into a trap!" I explained as calmly as possible "I have to warn them".

_Author's Note: Whoosh! That was short, I know but I've been busy with end of year stuff. I just got my report card:) _

_Next chappie coming soon!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Inner Demons

**Lloyd's POV**

"This place is creepy" Genis shuddered.

"I know" I agreed.

Derris Kharlan was pretty much dark, cold, purple glowing lights all over the place, living dead monsters and angels. Sounds nice eh?

Even worse it was huge!

Genis had broken a long silence. No one was talking, even Zelos.

We all knew this was the end and Mithos was waiting for us.

"Finally, we're at the exit!" I sighed as I saw a green teleportation pad.

"Not yet" Raine explained "I think we have a bit further to go"

"Ah crap" Zelos whined "My delicate feet are getting sore"

We stepped onto the teleporter and wound up in another similar chamber.

"Look" Presea pointed to a weird old looking rune engraved on the floor.

There were weird letters and symbols on it, probably in Elvish. It was emitting a purplish-greenish light…it was creepy.

"Let us go" Raine proclaimed "This must be the teleporter to get to Welgia. Colette is probably there."

I stared at it.

It worried me but Colette was in danger and we had little time to save her and to stop Mithos.

Everyone got onto the machine besides me.

"Lloyd let's-" Sheena said but was interrupted by a voice.

"Get out of there now! That thing is a trap"

It was Kratos!

"Kratos!" I exclaimed.

"That's the Derris Emblem! It's an extremely dangerous trap" Kratos yelled "Run!"

But it was too late.

The whole entire floor turned a light green and everyone was gone.

Genis, Raine, Zelos, Sheena, Presea, Regal.

Even Kratos.

**Kratos's POV**

I felt myself fall.

Just fall.

Then I hit the ground. Hard.

I slowly got up and blinked.

I was in total darkness.

I stood up and tried to fell my way around and try and escape.

I kept walking for what felt like hours, in the dark void.

_Kratos…_

"What?" I frowned looking behind me where the voice had come from.

_Kratos I'm over here_

I turned to the side.

"Who are you?"

The figure stepped forwards.

My heart stopped beating and I felt my blood rush so fast my head hurt.

"Anna" I whispered.

She looked exactly the same that she had the day she died.

She was smiling.

"Kratos I've been alive for this whole time"

"No…"

"Yes." She giggled "Mithos looked after me. I've been waiting for you."

"You died. Your body is buried at Dirk's House…" I yelled stepping away from her.

"That was a fake Mithos created to fool you. He said we can only be together if you rejoin Cruxis"

I froze.

"Think about it Kratos. We will live on Derris Kharlan with Mithos and Martel. We can be together again."

"You're not real! You're an illusion. The real Anna-"

She grabbed me and kissed me.

As we touched I felt real human skin.

I felt the same lips.

It had been 15 years but I knew it had to be her.

"What about Lloyd" I demanded pulling away from her.

"I'm right here Dad"

I looked behind me and Lloyd stood there.

"You would never join Cruxis. You're even stronger than me."

"C'mon Dad, Mithos has decided to forgive you. Me, you and Mom can be a real family. We can help to build a peaceful world together."

"Kratos please agree" Anna whispered "Don't leave me again"

I turned to them.

"You are not real." I said trying not to yell that I would agree "Lloyd would never join Cruxis. Anna is dead."

"But I am just like Anna" the fake Anna smiled "I am just a copy of her. Isn't that good enough?"

"Damn you Mithos" I snarled

I turned to the phantoms.

"I reject your offer."

Anna let out a shriek and disappeared.

"Dad how could you!" Lloyd yelled

"You are not real either"

"I'm not an illusion. You've spent so long turning a blind eye to Mithos that you've lost all ability to see."

"Shut up."

"You couldn't stop Mithos, and you couldn't protect Mom. And then you sank to the level of a traitor. You're absolutely pathetic, you know that?"

"That is not true"

"You abandoned your own child. You betrayed him for your own benefit."

"Shut up"

Lloyd began to laugh.

"You're only telling me to shut up because it's all true! You turned a blind eye to what Mithos did once. All you have to do is turn away one more time. Then the world will be saved. Mithos will save it."

"Mithos cares only for himself."

"Accept my proposal or else"

Yggdrasill was floating above us.

"If you do not accept you will live here forever in isolation and darkness. Accept, I will save the world and I will bring back your wife."

"That is impossible"

"How do you know?" he sneered "You and Lloyd can search for a cure together. And there is one other part of it"

"If you join Cruxis I'll forgive you" Lloyd explained "I'll forgive you for everything. We can be a father and son, not rival and rival, or enemy or enemy. There will be peace. It's what we both want. Please."

Lloyd would forgive me.

We could find a way to save Anna.

More then anything in that moment I wanted to accept.

"Kratos! It's me; I've come to help you"

Another Lloyd appeared beside Yggdrasill.

"Don't be fooled Kratos, I'm the real Lloyd!"

I just looked at the two of them and Yggdrasill glared at the Lloyd who had just appeared.

"You want proof," he smiled "Give me your name and I'll give you mine! See! Only I can say that line and get away with it"

I smiled. He was the real Lloyd.

"I would never join Cruxis or side with Mithos" he said "And Mom wouldn't want this either. I don't want it too. But make your own decision, live with two illusions on a frigging comet forever, or live in the new world that you helped to save. And hey, me being there is a bonus right? You have value just by being alive.'

"That's not true" Yggdrasill hissed "Not only a human, but a traitor has value."

"Oh, shut up!" Lloyd snapped "He's important because he's my dad. And I forgive him."

I walked towards the real Lloyd.

"So you finally accept me?"

"I do. C'mon let's go."

"So you will betray me again" Mithos roared.

"I can't believe that you're choosing that fake over me!" the fake Lloyd shrieked.

"Be gone, illusions of Mithos and Lloyd! My son needs me. I...cannot run from the sins of my past. Lloyd, allow me to atone for the foolishness of overlooking Mithos' brutality!"

"Fine then" Mithos snarled "You have chosen your own fate. You will die and I will destroy this world."

I stepped next to Lloyd where there was a portal.

He stepped through it and disappeared.

Before I did as well I looked back at Mithos and smiled.

"I think not, for we will defeat you. Goodness and love will always win."

I couldn't suppress a laugh as I disappeared knowing I was leaving Mithos and my past behind me.

Forever.

**Lloyd's POV**

We appeared in front of the teleporter to Mithos's castle.

"Dad, you okay?" I asked quickly.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." He admitted.

"Let's go, we have to defeat Mithos once and for all."

"Yes, we must hurry."

Before I stepped onto the teleporter I looked back to Welgia.

We would defeat Mithos.

Colette would be with Lloyd.

I knew what I would have to do.

Living here for as long as who know when, didn't appeal to me that much.

I belonged here as an angel of Cruxis.

Not with my son.

Besides, _would_ there be a place for me now that he had Colette?

Probably not.

_Author's Note: Only two chappies left! I have a nice and happy ending for you guys, don't worry:)_


	24. Epilogue

_Author's Note: Sorry I've been gone for so long, my comp was all screwed up!_

_Here it is the final chapter! This is the end, there is no more!_

_Begin!_

Epilogue: Father to Son to Mother

**Yuan's POV**

It still seemed impossible to me that they had been able to defeat Mithos.

Now the world was saved, the great tree Yggdrasill may still be a small sapling but it was producing enough mana to support the new world of Symphonia.

There was no more need for the Renegades, so all my men had been dismissed and had returned to their families.

Sylvarant Base was now just a huge, quiet empty fortress.

I had made my last preparations to leave and had made sure all my belongings were packed.

There was a certain old acquaintance I had to talk too.

**Kratos's POV**

So the world was saved.

Mithos was gone.

The Great Mana Tree had been revived.

I had accomplished all I needed to now.

I knew I had to leave.

There were thousands or possibly millions of exspheres on Derris Kharlan.

I knew I had to dispose of them.

And Yuan had told me to meet him at Hima.

So in the night I snuck away from Dirk's house where we were all staying.

When I arrived at Hima Yuan stood there.

"I owe you an apology Kratos" Yuan sighed gazing out to the sky.

"You already apologized"

"I'm sorry for leading the Desians to you. I'll admit it; it was partly my fault what happened. But what happened was mostly fate and bad luck."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm also sorry for what happened at Altessa's" he sighed "I thought that would be the only way to get you to break the seal. But I was wrong."

"I forgive you"

"Seriously?"

"Sometimes the anger and feeling for vengeance may come back once in a while" I explained "I can't completely forgive you yet."

"So are you going to Derris Kharlan?"

"I must"

"What about Lloyd?"

I just shrugged.

"He'll survive."

**Lloyd's POV**

"Dad, wait up!" I yelled after him.

Kratos turned around to face me, looking back at the crumbling remains of the Tower of Salvation.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"The Professor said you'd try to leave to go to Derris Kharlan and it looks like she was right. Why?"

"I must dispose of the exspheres into space so they can't be used by anyone for evil purposes."

"That's no excuse! You're just running away again aren't you?"

He just shook his head.

"It is my duty as the last remaining member of Cruxis."

"That's bullshit Dad!" I fumed "You have a place here! There is so much that needs to be done, we have to rebuild the government, cities and peoples lives. It's not over yet. We could use your help. Please! This is your duty too!"

"There is no place for me here anyways."

"You have a place with me in Iselia. Dad I said I forgave you!"

He glared at me.

"I'll come back later I promise."

"Nice try, I'm not that stupid! Once Derris Kharlan breaks away from the orbit pattern whatamicalit, you'll never be able to come back."

"I will find a way. I won't abandon you again. Lloyd, this is my own decision. Please, I ask you one favour. Respect and understand what I'm doing."

I sighed.

I wanted him to stay, and even though I knew he wanted to stay he had to go.

"O…..kay. Go."

He looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Just promise you'll come back."

"I will."

I watched him as he stepped onto the warp pad.

"Dad" I called out after him.

He looked back momentarily.

"Don't die" I smiled.

He smiled.

"Don't die before I do Lloyd….my son. I'm so proud of you. I love you."

My mouth fell open a bit from shock. Did Mr. Stone-Face-No-Emotion-Whatsoever just say…

"Hey, I love you too Dad."

In a flash of purple light from the Eternal Sword, he was gone.

He was only a thin purple streak of light zooming at the speed of sound into the sky.

**8 Years Later…**

**Kratos's POV**

Dirk's house hadn't changed a bit.

It was still a small, pleasant little cabin surrounded by the dreamy scent of the spruce and cedar trees surrounding it.

I paused for a moment and listened carefully.

I heard a voice of a girl talking.

"Hey it's me! I just got back from school. Me and Rachel played together at recess, it was fun! Professor Sage gave me a 30/30 today on the big test I didn't even study for! And guess what? Adam got a 2/30! But since I laughed at him, he pushed me and got in trouble and had to stay for a detention!"

She was kneeling at the foot of…Anna's gravestone.

She had curly shoulder length hair, and was wearing a blue tunic and skirt.

Lying in front of the grave was Flameberge, my sword from long ago. The sword Dirk gave Lloyd was also lying right next to it.

"I'm sad now that he's in trouble. Is it my fault Grandma Anna?"

I stood behind her.

"Who are you talking too?"

She turned around and looked at me.

She was a spitting image of Anna, minus her deep blue, somehow familiar eyes.

"My Grandma Anna. She doesn't really talk back a lot though."

"I see" I bent down beside her.

The exsphere glowed a bit as I brushed my finger over it.

Why was it here on the gravestone? Shouldn't it be on Lloyd's hand?

"Um, sir I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" the girl asked cocking her head.

"Kayla! Its dinner time!" a familiar voice called.

Colette opened the door.

Her eyes widened. Then she smiled.

"Kratos! You're back!"

"Kratos?" Kayla exclaimed "You're Grandpa Kratos!"

Grandpa?

I looked at Colette.

"Seems a lot has been going on since I left"

She blushed a bit.

Kayla wrapped her arms around my legs and hugged me.

"Hey we're back!" a voice that I knew was Lloyd's called.

A small boy came running up, with brown hair and blue eyes like Kayla.

Twins.

Look like they'd been _very_ busy.

"You'll never catch me Dad!" he squealed ironically a few seconds later Lloyd picked him up and flung him over his shoulder.

He hadn't changed a bit. He seemed a bit more mature and looked older but I could tell it was the same old young fool I remembered.

He was laughing then he saw me.

His mouth dropped open and he accidentally dropped the boy as well.

"Owww!" he moaned.

Kayla let out a little giggle.

"Daddy you dropped Adam!" she smiled.

"It's not funny!" he glared at her and stuck out his tongue.

He looked up at me.

He looked so much like Lloyd.

"Who are you?"

"This is your Grandpa Kratos" Lloyd explained still looking shocked.

"No way!" Adam snorted "You told me he was like 4,000 years old! Grandpa Kratos is some old geezer! He looks like he's younger then you!"

I began to laugh and Lloyd glared at Adam.

"All right that's enough, dinner's ready you two now get inside!"

"But I want to talk to Grandpa Kratos!" Kayla whined.

"You can talk to him _later_" Colette sighed. "C'mon um…. Dwarven Vow # 28, there is **no** comparative to a good warm meal"

"That's not a Dwarven Vow!" they both contradicted Colette at the same time.

"Well it is now!" she smiled as she dragged the two energetic children inside.

Lloyd looked at me. "Well it's been a while Dad."

"I promised I'd come back."

"I'm glad you did"

"So you and Colette got married"

"Yep. The twins are 5 goin' on 6. But they're a handful."

I chuckled. "Cute kids. So how has everyone been?"

"Great! Zelos and Sheena have a kid bout Adam's age. Genis and Presea just got married and she's pregnant. The baby's due in three months. And there are no more exspheres, minus Mom's and Zelos and Colette's Cruxis Crystals."

"How about Dirk?"

Lloyd paused.

"He…Dirk died before me and Colette's wedding. The Professor couldn't heal him."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry he was a good dwarf."

"It's okay. He had a good life. Me and the kids talk to him as well as Mom. We'd talk to you as well. Adam would yell really loud since he said the old geezer probably couldn't hear him."

I smiled.

"He left us this house in his will. He left you this note too."

"Why would he leave me something?"

"I dunno" he shrugged "Here, read it."

I unfolded the old crumpled parchment Lloyd had probably been carrying around for a long time.

_Kratos,_

_I just want to thank you for looking after our son for me. I hoped I raised him well in your opinion, personally I think he's a great kid. You're a great Dad, and I think I've been a good Dad too. _

_When you get back, can you look after him for me? He maybe all grown up but in my eyes I'll always see him as the small toddler I found in the woods with your wife._

_I'm sorry I couldn't save her. She was lucky to have a guy like you. She seemed like a wonderful person. Now the kids and Lloyd can talk to me and her eh?_

_You should talk to her too. I'm sure she'd like that._

_Sincerely,_

_Dirk_

I looked up from the paper to Lloyd who was kneeling in front of Anna's gravestone and Dirk and my sword. It was like an alter of remembrance, so even if the person was gone, talking to their personal belongings somehow took the pain away and helped you remember the good times you had with them.

I knelt next to him and placed my hand on the exsphere once again.

I looked to Lloyd who was smiling.

"Dad, do you think we could actually be like Father and Son? Like a real family? How bout you stay with us for a while and get to know the kids? I'm sure they want to know a lot about you."

There was a new life awaiting me in Symphonia.

With Lloyd and the others.

I nodded.

My attention was focused completely on the exsphere.

I swore in its dark blue gleaming surface I could see Anna.

She was walking away getting smaller and smaller.

She looked back and smiled.

Then she was gone.

We were happy.

I was happy.

Lloyd was happy.

And somehow Anna was happy.

I knew that we were now a real family again, the three of us even though one of us may be gone.

From Father

To Son

To Mother.

_The End_

_Author' Note: I want to thank my readers and reviewers. Without your kind helpful comments I probably would have abandoned this story long ago._

_Please read some of my other Tales of Symphonia stories,_

_Cioa, Asta Lavista, Aurevoir, Chow, BIBI_

_Fallen Angel_


End file.
